Better the Devil
by Cassiel Lorna
Summary: She came from the clan of Noah. She represents the “pain” of Noah. She hate human because they had caused her pain. She joined the Millennium Earl and the other Noah in their quest to wipe humanity. OFC x Tyki
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: OOC-ness and somewhat Mary Sue-ish ahead. If you don't like it, please don't read or leave a mean review about it. You've been warned.**

**Better the Devil**

_Disclaimer: I don't own dgray-man, some plot line or the song in this story; they belong to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them for fun._

_Summary: She came from the clan of Noah. She represents the "pain" of Noah. She hate human because they had caused her pain. She joined the Millennium Earl and the other Noah in their quest to wipe humanity. Pairing: OFC x Tyki_

_A/N: Why does the OFC represent the "pain" of Noah, you asked? Well, that is because Tyki represent the "pleasure" of Noah, according to information stored in wikipedia. Since I'm planning to make a little pairing about Tyki and OFC, I think to myself why don't make their title a little connected? Pain and pleasure are separated by a very thin line after all. I guess it is kind of 'click' in my head. I know it sounded weird. Originally I want to represent the OFC as the "sorrow" of a Noah. Which do you think is better?_

Chapter One

Ellen hates human the most, well maybe not the most, since obviously Skin Boric who by the way represent the "hatred" of Noah also hates human and the state of the world.

She hates human and yet not hates them enough to actually caused suffering unless they deserved it. It was kind of complicated. Ellen has a mixed feeling about human after all. Tyki sometimes wondered if she actually loves or hates human since sometimes she seemed to exhibits soft side toward a few human probably due to her human side, her 'white' form.

However, the Earl and the other Noah had seen her Noah side, her 'black' form which was, as it should be, cruel and merciless at times, dangerous and unpredictable (what with her mixed feeling). But what she represents as a Noah is also troubling for her Noah side, her 'black' form.

_A/N: Yeah, I'm also confused with my own explanation…_

You see, she is a Noah who represents "pain". She felt others' pain. Her power allowed her to feel others' emotional pain (kind of like empathy, a power which she couldn't quite control yet), removes or inflicted physical pain and emotional pain in others (which allow her to torture or save the intended target's body and mind). She has the power of summoning and manipulating fire at will (she uses this technique to set or boil people on fire from outside or inside the body which was icky btw or creating barrier of fire to protect herself from enemies' attack). She could also literally tear people's body apart by her bare hands.

Ellen hates human probably have something to do with her dark past. She had experienced a series of unfortunate events which led her to meet and joined the Millennium Earl.

--------------------------------

Ever since Ellen was a little girl, she has exhibited the Noah's genes, little bit by bit but it is definitely there. The first time she had shown sign of Noah power was when she was seven years old. She was an orphan and lived in a small, dirty and poor orphanage. The owner of the caretaker was a drunken man who likes gambling and torturing little kids with hard works.

When he had lost his money and unable to pay his debt, he sold Ellen for one night to an old man who apparently had a fetish for little girl. He tried to rape Ellen and the little girl, who was scared beyond belief, accidentally set a small fire on his right hand. Ellen used the opportunity as the old man was busy putting out the fire to run away.

The old man was obviously upset and a bit scared too. He demanded his money back from the caretaker. He also told the caretaker that the little girl was a freak of nature. Angry, the caretaker who had caught Ellen hit and tortured her then trapped her in basement. This time however her power failed to show up for her.

Owner of a freak circus heard about the incident of fire and offered the caretaker amount of money in exchange to sold Ellen to him. At first, the owner was kind to Ellen; treated her wounds, gave her good food and clothes, etc. But when she failed to invoke her power after three weeks, the owner figured she was a fake and that he had been lied to. Feeling that he had wasted money on Ellen, he forced Ellen to work hard at the circus. When she made mistakes, he would punish her cruelly. He had her caged in an animal cage and sometimes tortured or make fun of her.

Four month later, Ellen was rescued by a traveling priest who took pity on the little girl. The kind priest took her to his small hometown village. Ellen lived happily with the priest and his family (a wife and seven daughters) at the village's big and old church. The priest got Ellen into the village's school to receive education. The priest's family all adored Ellen so much. She lived with them for two happy years.

However a tragedy strikes the priest and his family. They were killed by six landlords who owned most of the village because apparently the priest had discovered something that he shouldn't, the crime of the six landlords. The priest intended to tell the police about the crime, however, he and his family was shot to death by the six landlords who were determined to hide their crime to their graves. The six landlords then abandoned the priest and his family inside the church then burned the place down.

Ellen survived because she wasn't around and was at a classmate's house for sleepover when it happened, or so the landlords all thought. Ellen, who was at her friend's house, was asleep but woke up with a nightmare. That's when she felt a flash of pain which she recognized come from her adoptive family. Worried, Ellen slipped out of the house unnoticed and went to the church just in time to witness everything. She was scared but unable to do anything about it.

However one of the landlords, the younger ones, saw her and asked her to keep quiet. After the other landlords left the crime scene, he fled into the church and to Ellen's surprise; he came out with one of the priest's daughter. They rushed her to the hospital outside the village.

The young landlord was having a love relationship with the survived priest's daughter before the tragedy happened. The man left his lover and went back with Ellen to the village to avoid the suspicion arouse from the other landlords. He cut the other six priest's daughter to make it look like there were seven dead bodies so that his lover would be safe from harm.

The man asked Ellen to keep what she saw that day a secret so that she wasn't considered a threat by the others. Ellen, later, was taken in by the man into his house. The others considered that the man took pity to the-now-orphaned little girl. Ellen also found out from the man that the priest's daughter who had survived has gone missing from hospital…

_A/N: The plotline about the tragedy of the priest and his family was taken from Detective Kindaichi Vol 2. _

Ellen asked the man with teary eyes, "Why does people hurt and destroy each other?"

The man was slightly caught off guard by her question but he couldn't answer it, instead he hugged her. "Ellen-chan, this place is no longer a good place for you to live in. Tomorrow I shall take you to downtown and find you a suitable family…"

The man took Ellen to an orphanage at downtown and left her there after talking to the owner who was a nun to get Ellen a good family. The man took a look at Ellen's sad face and pats her head. "Be good…" Then he whispered, "Just forget all that happened… You must move on…"

But Ellen didn't forget. She couldn't and she won't. A few month later, Ellen who were bullied by other kids, ran away from the orphanage. She was rescued by a husband and wife who worked as farmer at a nearby village. They took her in their home as their daughter. The pair hadn't had any children of their own so they were happy to receive Ellen into their house. She was raised there till age 12. They were a good people and Ellen quite enjoyed and loved them.

However when a financial disaster strikes and the farm was destroyed, the pair had to give Ellen up in order to pay their debts. Ellen felt betrayed by the ones who sworn to love her. At the times, apparently it was normal for parents to sell their children to pay or get some money. Apparently the man they sold Ellen to, later, sells her to a brothel at some other town.

Ellen was twelve years old and was forced to work hard at the brothel as a servant. However, a year later, when some pervert saw her good look, he wanted to have 'some'. The brothel's owner gladly received money from him and allowed him to take Ellen and do what he wants.

Ellen fought back when the man tried to force himself on her. She hit him with a nearby lamp and he fainted. When the brothel's owner found out about what she did, she punished Ellen severely and put her in cage as punishment without food for a week. Ellen was a very brave girl. She would rather die than be forced to become a whore even to earn money.

An old gentleman, who had taken a liking at Ellen when he saw her at market, paid the brothel's owner amount of money to free Ellen from that horrible place. The old man was kind and obviously rich. However he had a weird behavior to dress Ellen like a doll. He would get upset when Ellen moved too much. The old man claimed that he wanted to educate Ellen to be an honorable lady but apparently that is not the case here…

The old man was crazy after he lost his only granddaughter who had quite a resemblance with Ellen. Ellen was terrified with the old man and wanted to run away but she was caught in the act. As punishment, the old man rambled something about breaking her legs permanently so that she couldn't run anymore.

Ellen was scared beyond belief and she must have lost her consciousness because when she woke up, she saw the room was filled with blood and torn-up body of the old man. Her hands and body were covered by the blood of the old man. Scared, Ellen exited and run away from the house into the woods. Police were looking for her when they found out about the death of the old man for questioning but Ellen was too scared to come forward because she started to think that she might be the killer after all…

Ellen must have amount of bad luck because she was caught by the brothel's owner a few days later. The woman forced Ellen to work for her again or be handed over to the police. The woman didn't believe the rumor that Ellen was a killer but when she saw the frightened girl, she figured she could use it to blackmail her. When Ellen refused, the woman hit her. Boy was that a wrong move!

When Ellen woke up, she witnessed the brothel and the residents there were all dead. They were dead in the same manner the old man was! Their bodies were torn apart by something that obviously strong enough to do that kind of damage. Ellen found her hands and body were covered by their blood which indicated that she might be the killer. But how can she be? She was just a kid, she wasn't strong and surely she would remember killing them, right?

Ellen was in shock. When the police found the bloody scene, they also suspected Ellen but couldn't quite believe a thirteen-years-old child would be able to do that kind of damage. The town people were afraid of Ellen even after she was locked into a mental hospital. They called her 'demon child'. Later, Ellen was transferred to another mental hospital at a small village nearby because the town people had voted to get rid of the 'cursed' child away from their town.

Apparently, Ellen's suffering hadn't ended yet. In the mental hospital she was in, she was cared by a handsome doctor called Muraki. Muraki had heard about Ellen's case and taken quite an interest in her. Although he treated Ellen kind, he had other motive. He had Ellen to trust him and open up about herself and her fear.

Ellen admitted to Muraki that she might be 'cursed' because misfortune seem to befallen her and the people around her whether they deserved it or not. She was scared that she might be a demon child as the others had termed her. Muraki assured that she was just 'special'.

Meanwhile, in village, people started to get killed one by one. Their bodies were cut into pieces. When the village people knew about a mental patient called Ellen and the case she was involved in, they quickly jumped into conclusion and accused her responsible of all the death in the village. The village people were enraged and taken matters into their own hands. They decided to pass judgment toward Ellen without gave her a chance to defend herself.

They hit her, curse her and tortured her without mercy. Ellen had cried and begged for mercy, however, they ignored her. The village people were blinded by rage to listened or acted rationally. What hurt Ellen the most was that Muraki hadn't done anything to her defend and she swore she saw a smile at Muraki's face but quickly disappeared just as it came.

Ellen didn't have time to dwelled in her feeling of betrayal and hurt because the next she knew the village people had taken her to the woods to her 'grave'. They dug a hole to bury the 'demon child' so that 'she could returned to hell where she belongs'. Ellen was tossed inside the hole and was buried alive.

At the times, the one thought that ran in Ellen's mind was, "I hate human!'. Ellen wanted to curse them, to hurt them the way they hurt her.

When Ellen thought she had died, she somehow found her way back to the surface. She crawled out of the 'grave' the village people had made for her. Her body was bruised and blooded here and there. She cried to herself softly and then she lifted up her blooded face as she said, "Human… I hate them!"

Ellen set out toward the village and went on rampage. Her rage somehow set the village house in fire that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The village people were panicked to see their precious village on fire and more terrified to see the 'demon child' was back in their village.

But Ellen's appearance had changed. Her usual pale skin had turned into a caramel-colored skin and her forehead had multiple strange cross marks. Her green-colored eyes had changed into golden-colored eyes. Her long dark hair remained the same though. Yes, it was her 'black' form, her Noah side.

This time, Ellen hadn't given them a chance to react and made a massacre out of the village people, without a thought and mercy. Scream of fear and terror could be heard anywhere. Ellen had killed everyone in the village down to the last bit or so she thought.

Ellen watched the burning village and the scattered body all over her. She fell on her knees and cried weakly. She reverted back to her 'white' form, her human side.

Suddenly Muraki appeared before Ellen's defeated body. "Wonderful, Ellen-chan! You're wonderful! You really are special, after all. You really have a power and very wonderful ones too! I have found it!" He laughed crazily. "Magic did exist after all! That fire you had thrown with just a flick of your fingers… what was it? Black magic? Dark power?"

Ellen lifted up her face and glared at Muraki coldly. "Was it you who framed me?"

Muraki smiled apologetically. "I had to do it. I had to know if you are the real deal…"

"What real deal?"

"The one with demonic essence…"

Ellen flinched at the mention of 'demonic'.

Muraki smiled and kneeled before Ellen. "After you told me about what happened in the past, I had come into conclusion that you could only invoke your power when you felt threatened, in danger or cornered…" he explained. "I'm sorry that I had to put you in pain, Ellen, but this is necessary…"

"I see… So you killed the others, framed me, in order to confirm whether I was a demon or not huh?" Ellen replied bitterly. "What do you want to do then now that you know?"

"I want to be like you…" Muraki said. "I want to have the kind of power you possessed… I had done many researches which led me to other kids just like you but mostly they are fake, but you are the real deal, Ellen! You are! I'm so…" He didn't get to finished his sentences because he suddenly felt his skin like boiled. He fell backward as he started to scream in pain. He looked at Ellen and asked, "Why?"

Ellen slowly stood up, eyes cold like ice. "Why?" she asked then laughed shortly. "Because I am a demon, just like you said, and demon is evil, what do you expect?" She reverted back into her 'black' form. "A pathetic human like you…want to be like me…?" She snorted. "Not a chance…"

Muraki crawled toward Ellen. His whole body was contorted in pain. "Why? Didn't we serve the same master? To Lucifer? I killed people for my Master… I killed them so that you can discover the real you… We can be together…work together to please our master…"

"I never said I answered to him…" Ellen replied with a cold smile. "You just assumed that just because I have some sort of dark power which you relate it with evil…"

Muraki's eyes started to lose light in it. "Then…what…are…you?"

Ellen smirked. "I'm Ellen Cullen of Noah Clan…"

"Noah…?" Muraki whispered as he closes his eyes slowly.

"Well, you wouldn't have known about it… It happened many thousand years ago after all…" Ellen replied. It seemed it wasn't quite Ellen doing the talking, it was her personality of the past (maybe). "Sweet dream, doctor…" she said with a smile. "See you later…" Ellen felt dizzy suddenly. "…in hell…" She reverted back into her 'white' form and fainted.

Someone caught her before she fell to the ground. It was Tyki. Tyki watched the young girl in his arms. "You are a hard one to find, Ellen…"

-----------------------------------

Ellen woke up in a bench. She panicked when she couldn't remember how she woke up there. She was in abandoned church in the woods near the village. She stared at her body and realized someone had tended to her wounds. She had bandages on her forehead, shoulders, arms, stomach and legs.

"You have awaken, I see…" comes an amused voice from somewhere around.

Ellen looked around like a frightened rabbit. Then she saw a handsome man dressed like a proper gentleman. She suddenly felt familiar feeling when she saw him but dismissed it quickly.

Tyki Mikk offered the younger girl a faint, disarming smile. He didn't want to make her scare after what she had been through; he realized it would be hard to earn her trust.

Ellen's eyes twitched as she glared at the man. A flow of fire suddenly surrounded her as if protecting her.

Tyki stared at the fire. "Impressive…" he said. "But I'm not here to harm you, Ellen-chan…" The fire suddenly flashed brighter at that as if the girl didn't believe a word he said.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Ellen suddenly asked though her eyes still shown mistrust, pain and rage. "I'm a demon, you know… I can kill you if I want to…so don't try to lie and befriend me! Because I don't believe you human anymore!"

Tyki took off his hat then ran a hand over his soft hair as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he stared at Ellen and smiled that I-know-something-that-you-don't smile at Ellen. "Ah, but you see, I am NOT human, so you could trust me, couldn't you?" he asked rather teasingly as if he was facing a small child.

Yeah, a small, very angry child, obviously. Ellen glared at him, still not believing.

"After all, we are family…" Tyki continued as he started to walk toward her calmly.

"Don't get any closer!" Ellen yelled hysterically and with that a burst of fire suddenly surrounded Tyki.

Tyki only smiled as he continued walking toward the girl.

Ellen's eyes widened as she saw him walked through the fire without hurting.

Tyki smiled kindly at her. "See? I told you I am not a human too."

Ellen was speechless. She quickly withdrew. "What do you want from me?"

"I come to take you home, Ellen-chan…" Tyki replied. "I come to take you home to where our real family is… They are waiting for you, you know? We have been looking all over for you…"

"Family? My…family…?" Ellen repeated in disbelief.

"Yes." Tyki confirmed. He offered a hand toward the girl. "Will you come with me, Ellen-chan?"

Ellen stared at the offered hand of the strange gentleman.

--------------------------------------

_A/N: According to the info in wikipedia, Road is thirteen years old when the Earl found her but when she appeared later in front Allen, she was still to look like a thirteen year old meaning the Noah Clan aged slowly. But in my story, __Ellen who was thirteen year old too when she joined the Earl and the other, later will appeared a little older and taller probably she would look like fifteen or sixteen my guess. Hey, this is just for fun, so bear with it._

Present Time

"Ellen-chan!" Road Camelot suddenly jumped to hug the older girl.

Ellen smiled at the girl. Road is like a little sister to you. "Hey…"

Road smiled as she pulled away and started to babble about school stuff and then about akumas.

Ellen listened half-heartedly since she was quite a bit distracted with her own thought and her reminiscence about the past. Her life before joining the Earl and the other Noah had been filled with suffering maybe that's why she represents the "pain" of Noah. Ellen often pondered about that.

TBC…probably…

_A/N: I have quite a confusion regarding the Noah Clan. Are Tyki and the others the descendent __of Noah or like the same (presumably) first generation of Noah? Were they reincarnated which allowed them to have their 'white' form? _

_According to __the info at wikipedia, Tyki and the others has different nationality (Tyki is Portuguese, Skin is American, stuff like that) so they can't be the descendent, right? I assumed that they are the same Noah who probably assisted the Earl the first time. then reincarnated into human but still have Noah genes which allowed them to returned to their former form. _

_I wondered about the name… Was the present name the same with the past ones? I was wondering of that so I guess I will stick __with that they have the same name like in the past. I will have a headache if I have to think of an old name for the Noah. And I think the Noah (at least in my story) will age very very slowly because they are sort of immortal but that didn't mean they can't die._

_Well, let's just say it is, after all, this was just fanfiction. Beside I'm not sure someone would read this anyway but I posted it anyway. Review would be greatly appreciated. Information about Noah Clan would be appreciated too if anyone care to share. Sadly, I couldn't read the manga since they didn't published here I think._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ellen had accepted Tyki's offered hand although hesitation and distrust was still intact in her manner. Tyki took Ellen to a nearby village where he bought her a proper dress before continuing their journey.

For the very first time in her life, Ellen had got into a train. She was fascinated but she refused to show it in front of Tyki. Tyki, however, noticed the childlike innocence's excitement in Ellen's green eyes which she couldn't hide from him. He let out a faint smile.

Tyki was glad that she still retained some childlike innocence in her. God know she would need it to remain sane because a Noah's duty will be hard at some aspect. She was too young. But then again so does Road and she didn't seem to have problem catching up.

"You could go wonder in the train if you wish too, Ellen-chan…" Tyki said suddenly with a kind smile.

Ellen blinked cutely then nodded. She stood up and went to look around a little.

Tyki smiled as he watched her go. He sighed then went to look at the scenery outside the window.

Half hour later, Ellen still hadn't returned. Tyki is worried that she might get lost in the train so he decided to look for her. He found her shortly after. Apparently she was involved with a bad crowd. It appeared that Ellen had upset some men and now they are bullying her.

Ellen remained motionless but Tyki could saw the rage in her eyes and knew she wanted to hurt the men…badly. Tyki sighed. It would be troublesome if Ellen used her power in public. Ellen raised a hand which was grabbed by Tyki. She was surprised to see him but also relieved.

"Don't do it, Ellen…" Tyki suddenly said. "You can't use your power too lightly… It would have taken unwanted attention on us…plus you are still unable to control it properly; it would be troublesome if you accidentally set the train on fire…"

"Are you this stupid girl's brother or something?" asked one of the men harshly. "Then give us some retribution. This girl had destroyed my friend's newly expensive camera."

"It wasn't me!" Ellen protested.

Tyki believed her, of course, since he knew the kind of men they are. They like to cause trouble to others, preying on their weakness to their advantages, just like him, only in a different scale. Tyki smiled a little. 'Boy, they pick a wrong girl…' he thought quietly. If he hadn't come to look for the younger girl, the men would probably end up hurt.

"Hey, are you listening?" One of the men yelled at Tyki.

Tyki let out an apologetic smile. "I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose…" He wasn't in the mood to deal with these men so he paid them a few coins as retribution. But the men are greedy apparently and wanted more. They actually had the nerve to hustle the handsome Noah. Tyki took care of them in one instant using his cane.

"Now, Ellen, let us go back to our cabin…" Tyki said with a cheerful smile as the other men crawled on the floor, obviously in pain.

Ellen was fascinated by Tyki's way of dealing with the bad men. It was the first time someone had defended her after all.

One of the men apparently are angry, feeling insulted by Tyki and he pulled out a knife intended to hurt him. But once again Tyki merely dodged each of his attack and then went to break his wrist. The man collapsed on the floor, moaned in pain. His friends rushed toward her.

Tyki smirked coldly at them. He touched the tip of his hat and said, "We will take our leave now so you better don't try to mess with us anymore if you don't want to end up like your friend there…" He turned toward Ellen and smiled as if he hadn't done something wrong. "Let's go back, shall we?"

Ellen found her face suddenly covered by a red blush. She nodded but carefully avoided eyes contact with the older man. She quickly turned to leave so she didn't see an amused look on Tyki's face.

Ellen was tired and fell asleep at the seat in their cabin. Tyki was reading a book when Ellen started to make sad noises followed by tears and then screaming. Ellen woke up and started rambling about how she was evil and had to be punished for what she had done.

Tyki was concerned for her. He kneeled before the younger girl and reassured her that she hadn't done anything wrong and that she just did what she had to do, that's all. He also said she needn't to feel sorry for the human who had betrayed and hurt her.

Ellen looked up at Tyki with teary face. "I don't want to be a demon…"

Tyki gently stroke her hair and cheeks. He brushed her tears with his gloved hand and smiled. "You are not. You are just a very special child. You have a big destiny waiting for you to fulfill. And I would be there with you along the way…along with the rest of our family…"

Ellen didn't understand what he meant but she felt much better as he took a seat next to her and pulled her into a gentle, warm hug. She felt safe and wanted for the very first time.

---------------------------------------------

Tyki and Ellen had arrived at the strange but big manor. Ellen looked up at the manor and then at Tyki who had been watching her reaction. "Is…this…home…?"

Tyki was silent a moment and then smiled. "Yes, this is home…"

Ellen didn't look too happy. She was nervous of meeting her new family, no, her real family.

Tyki pat the girl's head gently as if reassuring her that everything was alright. He took her smaller hand in his and led her inside. Tyki took her into a very dark chamber which was lit by a few floating birthday candles.

Ellen saw there are at least seven people in the room; however, most of their faces were hidden in the dark shadow. She felt terrified suddenly and hid behind Tyki. Her small hands were clutching his coat as if her life depended on it.

Tyki bows gracefully. "I have return with a new member of our family, Millennium Earl…"

"So she was the one, huh?" A creepy voice of the Millennium Earl sounded on the room.

Ellen flinched in fear when she finally got a look at the Earl's disturbing face.

Tyki gently pushed the girl in front of him so everyone could take a good look at her.

"Why is she in that form?" asked a voice of a young boy called Debito. "Can't she return to her original form?" His twin, Jasdero, remained silent.

Tyki sighed. "Unfortunately she isn't yet able to quite take a grasp of her power so she could only morphed back into her original form when she was feeling threatened or in danger…" he explained.

"Heh? How boring then…" Road pouted childishly. "Then maybe we should test if she is really one of us?"

"She is." Tyki said as he glared at Road, annoyed at the accusation that he might have taken the wrong child.

"Then shall we test her?" Road snapped her fingers and suddenly three floating candles were sharpened and moved toward Ellen.

Ellen's eyes widened in fear and she closed her eyes. A barrier of fire suddenly appeared in front of her, effectively putting off the attack.

"A fire barrier huh? Interesting…" Road chuckled. "I think I might like her as a playmate…" She prepared another attack but Tyki stopped her.

"Stop it. Ellen was tired after the journey. Let her rest first. We shall train her later and you can play match with her when she is ready…" reprimanded Tyki firmly.

A young man called Cain (a Noah which represents the "truth" of Noah, an OC obviously, he can read people's mind and soul) stood up and walked out of the shadow. He walked toward Ellen. He stared at Ellen which made the girl's body felt weak as he read her mind and soul. He smiled after a while. "Welcome to the family, Ellen Cullen…"

"Eh? You had read her? What does she represent?" asked Road.

Cain smiled. "She represents the "pain" of Noah…"

Ellen felt her head dizzy and almost fall to the floor if Tyki hadn't caught her just in time.

The Earl smiled, pleased at his newest family members. "I put her in your care, Tyki…make sure she know her way around the family and the duty…"

Tyki sighed. "As you wish, Millennium Earl…"

_A/N: Tyki and Ellen's relationship originally like a brother and sister at first but later as they grew apart and distant, the course of the relationship will change. _

----------------------------------------

Ellen was scared. Her new family didn't live up to her expectation. They were a bunch of weird and creepy people, except Tyki and Cain. And now, they had put her inside a poorly-lit room, even though the room has beautiful decoration, it didn't comfort her at all.

She climbed out of the bed and exited the room. As she wondered around the big manor, she met Skin Boric and ran away, screaming in fear after he grunted and glared at her. She met Tyki who calmed her down as he told her that 'the big man' was one of her new siblings.

Ellen cried softly, saying that she didn't like it here.

Tyki gently brushed her tears away. "Just give it time. I'm sure in a due time you will like it here…"

"But…"

"Or you would rather live with that other human?"

Ellen shook her head mightily. "NO! Human is…evil!"

Tyki smiled at the innocent answer but look concerned when he saw her sorrowful face.

"But I'm evil too…" Ellen said sadly as she recalled what she had done. "Maybe that's why nobody likes me…"

"That's not true, I like you, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you like me?"

Ellen nodded innocently. "I like you…" she whispered.

Tyki smiled and pulled the younger girl into his lap.

Ellen blushed at the contact but likes the warm feeling in her heart when she is near him. "Tyki…" she called out to taste the feeling of his name in her tongue.

"Hmm…?"

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

_A/N: OMG, is Tyki a bit OOC?_

-------------------------------------------

Tyki had introduced her properly to the other Noah like Road, Cain, Jasdero and Debito, Skin and a young woman called Lilith. It took Ellen a while to form bond with the other younger Noah but she was closed with the rest of the older Noah except Skin.

The next few days Ellen was busy with training. Ellen was trained by Road, Jasdero and Debito for her fighting skills. Cain educated her with the knowledge about the world and stuff while Lilith taught her a lady's manner. Ellen didn't see Tyki for quite a while since the Earl had ordered Tyki to fulfill a mission assigned to him.

Ellen missed Tyki's company. She wanted to be with him so that he could make the nightmare she experienced constantly about that 'massacre night' faded away. He could also make her feel better.

After a few month, Ellen has been able to switch form at will so she didn't need to feel threaten first or angry to be able to revert to her other form. She can also summon her power but it was still unstable.

Ellen stayed in her 'black' form, her Noah side; because the Earl and the others favored that form the most. The Earl regularly gathered them on a 'family meeting dinner' and he would ramble about things that Ellen was still too young to understand. He would talk about apocalypse, Noah's ark, exorcists and innocence.

Later, Road introduced her to akumas and told her that they can toyed with them and used them as a tool of exercise. Ellen wasn't interested in the akumas because it creep her out.

--------------------------------------------------

One day, Ellen sat alone in a bench in the park. She looks sullen.

Cain walked toward the younger girl, towering above her. "What are you doing here, little one?" he asked kindly.

Ellen looked up toward the older man. "Brother Cain…"

Cain sat beside her. "Did Road-chan and the others put you up in a overstep boundary game again?"

Ellen looks down on her laps where her bandaged hands were. "Why do I have to train…like this? I don't understand. I mean Tyki said that it was so that I could control my power but it felt like…when I was training with Road and the others…they were putting me on as if we will have to…"

"…kill or be killed?" Cain supplied for her.

"Yeah. Are we in some kind of danger? Are there people after us?" Ellen asked.

"It's a bit complicated…" Cain said with a sigh. "You remembered what the Earl talked about wherever we have dinner?"

"About exorcists, innocence, stuff like that?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, you see there are a group of people, this exorcists group; they viewed us as a threat…" Cain said. "We have a special mission to save this world, Ellen. We were to help the Earl cleanse this world, to heal it."

"Why? Is it sick?"

"Yes, because of human…humans have been corrupted…they had betrayed what was entrusted to them…"

Ellen nodded slowly although she didn't quite get it totally. She remembered what humans did to her. She felt rage and pain in her heart. She clutched her chest unconsciously.

"The exorcists…they used a weapon called innocence to fend us off, to prevent us from fulfilling our duty…that's why we need to stop them because they won't stop at nothing to get rid of us so that the world may stay the same like this…" Cain said seriously.

"Is the world really that sick? Is that why it brought us so much pain?" Ellen asked suddenly.

Cain smiled sadly. He put a hand over Ellen's small shoulder. "You have gone through so much pain, haven't you?" He sighed. "That's why we have to fix it, Ellen-san, we will create a better world…so no one may experience such pain and sorrow like you had…"

"Brother Cain, were you and the others also betrayed and hurt by humans?"

"Some of us were…in this time…some were in the past before…long ago…" Cain said seemingly out of it.

Ellen tilled her head in confusion and curiosity at what Cain had said. When she wanted to ask about it however Tyki appeared. Ellen's eyes brightened. "Tyki!" She stood up and ran toward the older man.

Tyki smiled at the younger girl. "It looks like you have grown a bit since the last time, huh?"

"And you still look the same like before…" Ellen said.

Cain watched the two with a smile.

Tyki noticed Cain and smiled. "Cain…"

"Tyki…" Cain nodded. "How was the mission?"

"Smooth…" Tyki said.

"Mission?" Ellen asked. "Tyki, are you leaving again?"

Tyki smiled at the younger girl whom he now cared as his little sister. He patted her head gently. "I will be around for now. Tell you what, why don't you go change your dress and then I will take you out for fun?"

Ellen nodded eagerly and ran toward her room.

"Cute kid…" Cain said.

"Yeah…" Tyki said sourly. He pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"You don't sound too happy…" Cain noted. "Are you upset because she didn't remember about the past?"

Tyki exhaled smoke out of his lips. "She will eventually remember… It just pained me to have to play a role older brother right now…"

"We won't lose her this time. We'll make sure what happened that time didn't happen again to her…" Cain said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we will…" Tyki said with determination.

Ellen returned with a happy smile.

Tyki quickly threw his cigarette and offered her his hand. "Shall we go?"

Ellen smiled and took his hand. She frowned when she felt a familiar pleasant and yet painful feeling clenched her heart.

"What's wrong?" Tyki asked.

Ellen shook her head and forced a smile. "Let's go, Tyki!" She bid goodbye to Cain.

Cain watched the two with almost a sad smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------

For the first time, Ellen witnessed Tyki's true nature. Apparently while they were having fun together, a group of exorcist found and cornered them. One of the exorcists yelled something about getting revenge having his comrade killed by Tyki.

Tyki was upset that they had the nerve to attack him while he was on a break and with Ellen but he didn't show it. He smirked coldly. Usually he enjoyed unexpected attack since it gave him a perk and pleasure of winning in the end as always but right now he was worried for Ellen's safety.

"Exorcists…" Ellen muttered softly with a hint of fear.

Tyki patted Ellen's back in assurance. He smiled down at her. "Don't worry, Ellen-chan. I will take care of them. It won't take long…"

Ellen nodded though her eyes showed uncertainty and worry for the older man. She clutched his hand as she looked up toward him in expectance of order to use her power on them or not.

The exorcists started to attack Tyki. Everything happened so fast the fight between Tyki and the exorcist…making Ellen's head dizzy watching it. She couldn't believe her eyes which show her the twisted evil grin on Tyki's face as he made a massacre out of the exorcists with ease…kind of like her…except worse since it look like Tyki enjoyed every second of it. He took pleasure in killing.

Ellen covered her mouth, feeling like she was out of place, like the world spinning around her, like she was betrayed; all mixed feeling came swirling inside her heart. 'Tyki…look so evil, like a demon…was I like that too…when I…?' Her mind was in mess and she hated it.

Suddenly an exorcist tried to attack her. Out of fear, Ellen invokes her fire power but it didn't harm the person much. Just when the exorcists resumed attacking her, he stopped and fell dead on Ellen's feet. Ellen saw Tyki stood behind the person and on his hand was…a beating heart of the man that had tried to kill Ellen.

Ellen's eyes widened. She felt sick in her stomach.

"Are you alright…?" Tyki stopped when he saw the fear in Ellen's eyes. He realized that he had frightened the girl. "Ellen…"

Ellen scrambled away from Tyki.

"Ellen…"

"Is this…what we do? Are…we…demons? Are you…?"

"It's what we do…" Tyki said solemnly. The girl will have learned the truth sooner or later. "We have to…"

"…kill or be killed…" Ellen muttered.

"Yes but it didn't have to be like that…" Tyki said as he kneeled before Ellen. "After all like I said…we are special, superior, stronger…"

Ellen shook her head as if in denial. She wanted to scream. She didn't want to live like that. She just wants to be happy. Everyone keeps saying she was part of something special but right now she just feels so horrible. Are her family born with supernatural power which they used to kill? Everything Cain said and what she had found clashed each other and more than anything she wished to run away from everything, to forget…

Tyki watched in worry the internal battle which he could sense and see in Ellen's eyes.

"I don't understand…" Ellen said as she put her hands over her ears. She kept repeating the words again and again. Suddenly she felt so many emotional pain of herself; other, worlds and she fainted.

Tyki caught her quickly, gathered her into his arms. "This is too soon… It wasn't supposed to be like this…" he muttered incoherently as he stared at the girl in his arms.

----------------------------------------

Ellen was in shock. She had remained silent ever since that incident. She sat on the corner of her room, pulling her legs into her chest and wrapped her hands around it. Eyes empty as if she just wants to block the pain.

In the outside of her room, Tyki, Cain and Lilith were standing and talking about Ellen.

"So…she had regained her empathy power…again…" Lilith said.

"It was too soon…" Tyki said. "Her mind is still unstable. If this keeps up, she will lose her mind…"

"That would be trouble…" Cain said stating the obvious. He put a hand on his chin as he thought what they could do to help Ellen regained her sense and this time they need to put her path in the right direction.

In the end, it was the Earl who comes to their rescue. Didn't know how he can help Ellen temporarily block the empathy power. The Earl took Ellen on one of his journey to create havoc in the world.

For the first time, Ellen truly learned the origin of akumas and she didn't know what to feel about it. She felt the human's pain of losing someone precious to them and she disapproved of the Earl to take advantages of their pain like that but who was she to tell the Earl what can and can't be done?

The Earl, however, seemed to know her feeling about the issue. He took her to see the state of the world and Ellen was horrified at how stink and low human are. Not only they betray and hurt each other, but they also destroy everything and twisted it to their liking.

"Do you hate human, Ellen?" asked the Earl. "Do you still think they need our mercy when they didn't even show one for their own kind?"

Ellen was silent. "I hate them for what they did to me…but I…don't know if it was enough for me to have wanted to destroy every single of them…" Suddenly tears fall from her cheek. "I…felt pain…my pain…others' pain… It's hurt…so much… How could I hurt others when I would feel like this?" She shook her head. "I don't understand…" she said softly. "I don't understand why human hurt and destroy each other, why they did what they did even when they knew it was wrong… Why would they cause pain when they knew it hurt?"

"It was because human never learned from their mistake…" The Earl said almost sadly. "Cain had told you before right? Human nature had long been corrupted. They don't care for others, except themselves, that's why they hurt and betrays others…"

Ellen clutched her chest. "But not every human are like that, there is also…good people…"

The Earl nodded in agreement. "Yes, there are a handful of them but it still is not enough; it didn't change the way the world are right now… It's still worse, harsh and cold…"

"Harsh…and cold…" Ellen repeated and her mind had a flash of memories when the village people passed cruel judgment on her; how nobody came to her defend…

"Ellen, you and the others, we could make a difference, no, we could create a new world. We will cleanse this world and renew it as such is the will of our God…" The Earl said.

Ellen shook her head. "Even so, I don't know how I could be of help. Killing is just… I thought God said we shouldn't kill…"

"Ellen, remember, this is for the good of the world and the people. We have to be prepared to sacrifice everything because everything comes up with a price, a price that the world, the people even us…someday we will have to pay…" The Earl said.

"You mean we are also part of the sacrifice? We will help God to recreate a new world by eliminating what once was and then we will go to hell and pay for our sin…"

"That's right."

"And everyone was alright with this arrangement? We will go to hell after this?"

"When we died we will…it's a price that we have to pay in order to save the world…small sacrifice for the good of the world, don't you think?" The Earl chuckled. He approached Ellen and put a hand over hers. "Your pain that you felt, the others' pain that you felt, it will gave you power to realize our dream of new world, Ellen-chan, to remind you of our goals, to reach it no matter what happen…because a cold and harsh world filled with corrupted human who hurt and betray each other wasn't a world that we want, was it?"

Ellen stared at the Earl and felt like he was right, like she have been show the light, her destined path. Her eyes have now shown determination now as she tightened her hands into grips.

_A/N: Anyone know the reason why the Earl and the Noah are so hell-bent into destroying the world and humanity? I am confused on how to approach the rest of the story. They said they are related to Noah, the one from bible, God's follower, then that's mean what they are doing is God's will? But the innocence is said to be God's crystal or something which make the exorcist who use them the good ones right? Did those two actually serve the same God?_

----------------------------------------------------

Present Time

Ellen watched the scene outside the window. The twin had joined Ellen and Road in the room. Road and the twin were playing together and made a mess and noise but still it didn't disturb Ellen's reminiscence of the past.

Ellen thought of what the Earl had said. It sounded right at the time but now she has a bit of doubt. Ellen sometimes felt like her family had been corrupted as well, like they had missed their real dream but she wasn't quite sure with what she felt lately. Like how most of the Noah was all have cruel traits mirrored in their action in a battle or just for fun. Like they took pleasure in hurting and killing human…doesn't that made them no different with humans who hurt and kill others?

Despite it all, Ellen was sure of her family's bond. They were strong together and they took pride in their bond which assured that they will never betray each other. When Ellen thought about her family members, the Earl and the Noah, and about the exorcists, she couldn't help but felt that maybe both side each has right and wrong in their action. She couldn't explain it better but that is what she felt.

TBC…probably…

_A/N: Please someone, anyone, write more fanfiction about Tyki and OFC. I'm desperate over here. I love writing story but I love reading better._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

So years had passed… Ellen had grown a bit. She had matured a bit although physically she looked like eternally fourteen years old girl. She had lost her childlike innocence when she had determined to help the Earl in his quest to 'cleanse' the world.

The Earl had assigned her on so many mission that required killing and destroying. Ellen did it without a second thought. She had managed to lock her emotion and continually inflicted pain on others. Though one wouldn't say she was cruel since she kills the target without seeing the need to torture them mentally or physically unless they deserved it and she made sure that they won't suffer; it would be quick and painless. Ellen always carried out the Earl's order without question. Luckily, she hasn't got a mission that would cause a conflict of interest with herself.

During all those years, Ellen had grown distant from Tyki. Tyki thought that Ellen hate or maybe despise him because of how he is (taking pleasure in everything he did especially inflicting pain and murders). Ellen wasn't quite pleased with Tyki's 'hobby' but she didn't hate him or despise him. How could she when she was a killer herself? Although the difference in Ellen with Tyki and the others Noah was that Ellen never enjoyed killing or inflicting pain, despite what she represents.

Ellen busied pleasing the Earl by doing her work right and fast. Tyki himself is also busy with his own assignment and other things. Ellen still looked up at Cain and Lilith as big brother and sister while treated Road, Jasdero and Debito as her younger brothers and sister.

Although she didn't quite display it openly, she cared for each of the Noah. She loves her family and would not tolerate anyone who hurt them. Ellen didn't get close enough to form a bond with Skin but they did have exchanged a few conversations about the world and human but it was enough for Ellen to care for him. Although Skin's body was bigger than Ellen and he was actually older than her, he acted like a spoilt boy when it comes to sweet things and he really need anger management what with his unpredictable temper. Just because he has the "rage" of Noah doesn't mean he can go around throwing a fit everywhere.

But the real problem lies in her relationship with Tyki. Supposedly she looked up at him as special kind of like older brother but the incident at the times freaked her out which explain the sudden distance in their relationship. And when she found the others were like Tyki, she had to learn to accept that and remembered that they will all pay for their sin which strangely comforted her. She was real big on guiltiness in her sinful action in the line of duty but she didn't let it get in the way of her mission because more than anything she wanted to make their dream of new world realized at any cost.

Ellen wondered why she felt close to Tyki than the other. She felt he was special to her which kind of made her reluctant to think him completely in term of family, older brother. She thought shamefully that she might have feeling for him but wasn't sure how to handle it which explained her reluctant to view him as sibling. She wanted him as lover and it pained her to feel like that, knowing it could never be done.

_A/N: Was that weird for the OC? Was it a bit too mary-sue? Well, like I said, fanfiction it is, for me it was for fun. The character seem to be afraid of the concept of incest which forbidden, right? Weird huh? They are family and have the same Noah blood run in their vein but also have human blood in them which not related to each other. Well, to simplified matter, in my story it was ok for the Noah to 'blend' with each other to 'strengthen' the bloodline. Yuck, I know, but it has to be done in order the story to keep flowing._

---------------------------------------

One day, the Earl assigned Ellen to go to a region where she had to investigate the possibility of innocence that rumored to be there. Ellen had to go undercover and transformed into her 'white' form to get close to the human so that she could find the information regarding the innocence. It has been a long time since the last time she reverted into her 'white' form. Ellen felt vulnerable in that form because it made her feel emotion that she thought she got rid of. However in the same time, she welcomed that alien yet familiar feeling into her heart.

Ellen had gone from one town to another and then to one village to the next, however, she couldn't find a proof that the innocence was there. Finally she came down upon the last village. She didn't bother to bring akumas to help with her investigation since she felt like she couldn't depend much on them, besides they could only causes trouble and destruction and Ellen didn't want to cause havoc when it wasn't necessary. She felt like it was a waste of time, that and the fact she really didn't want to deal with extra "pain".

Ellen had made a mistake of getting too close to the village people, more specifically the children. Actually the one who had approached and befriended her was a little boy by the name Will. The eight-years-old boy had a crush on Ellen from the moment he laid his eyes on the older girl.

Will had given her a flute and taught her a few songs; it was a melody the village people used to play when there was a festival. Ellen had been happy to receive that small gift from the boy and very greatly interested in learning.

And then, she finally discovered that the innocence was really in the village. The innocence was in the form of a beautifully decorated white cross artifact belong to a nun who worked in the church there. However it didn't seem like the nun knew about the innocence or show any sign of innocence power. And the village people pray in front of the artifact for love, protection and peace.

Ellen found herself hesitate to take the innocence away from the village people who seemed to treasure the artifact so much because they claimed it gave them hope that one day heaven shall come upon the earth and the mind of people. Ellen felt a great pain in her heart. She chuckled when she realized that she was going through one of those conflict of interest things…

Ellen loves the village and the people there. She wished she had live there before she joined the Earl. The village is like a small piece of heaven on earth for her. That's why she was having a hard time to make a decision of what to do. For some reason, the Earl seemed to sense it and sent Tyki to take a few akumas to 'help' Ellen fulfill the task.

Ellen was chatting with Will when Tyki appeared. Ellen was alarmed to see him there.

"Look like you're having fun, Ellen-chan…" Tyki said as he approached Ellen who sat on a rock at a hilltop where she could see the scenery of the village.

"Who is he, Onee-san? Is he your friend?" Will had asked innocently.

Ellen didn't answer as she kept her eyes on Tyki cautiously.

Tyki turned his gaze on the small boy beside the girl. He smiled faintly. "Well, hello there, boy…"

Will looked up at Tyki curiously. "What was that mark on your forehead, mister? It looks like a multiple cross. Does it hurt?"

Tyki laughed. He bent down to the boy's level. "What is your name, boy?"

"Will. Will Turner."

"Well, I'm Tyki Mikk. It's a pleasure meeting you." Tyki said with a smile. "To answer your questions before…" He fingered the mark on his forehead lightly. "This mark is like a distinction mark that we are part of our special family and, no, it didn't hurt at all."

"Ellen Onee-san didn't have that mark on her so she can't be part of your family. Are you her fiancé? Are you here to take her away?" Will had asked rather grudgingly.

Tyki smiled while Ellen blushed at the mention of 'fiancé'.

Before Tyki could answer, Ellen quickly said, "No, he is not my fiancé. Will, could you do me a favor and let me talk to him for a few minutes? Why don't you go play with the others on the hillside?"

Will looked like want to protest but Ellen offered him a reassuring smile. He nodded obediently and left the two with whatever business they had.

"Why are you here?"

"The Earl sent me. He said you're taking too long to finish the mission this time. Did you find it here?"

Ellen didn't answer. She looks down to her lap.

Tyki observed the younger girl. "It was just a simple question, why can't you answer it?"

Ellen turned her gaze toward the older man and then said sorrowfully, "Yes…"

Tyki was actually caught off guard at the sorrow he detected in her tone. He remained calm and sighed. "Why didn't you report it to the Earl? He was a little bit displeased with you and your late report. It isn't like you…"

"I know…"

"Are you trying to protect them?"

Ellen flinched. "I don't know… Perhaps I did… Yes…"

Tyki raised an eyebrow at her unsure answer. "Maybe you should back down and let me finish the mission myself."

Ellen stood up and glared. "What? You think I can't finish the mission myself?"

"Can you?"

"…"

"I thought so. That's why the Earl sent me here to do what need to be done…"

Suddenly there were explosion and smoke followed by a scream of terror.

Ellen whipped her head toward the village and saw at least three akumas floating on the sky in the village, shooting at the village people. She turned her gaze at Tyki. She looks upset and angry. "You sent akumas to attack the village?"

Tyki didn't answer. He remained calm as if he didn't do anything wrong.

Ellen was angry at the older Noah for that particular action even though she knew he just did what the Earl told him to do. Ellen wished he would just take the innocence without needing to hurt the people in the village.

Ellen turned to leave but Tyki caught her wrist.

"What are you planning to do? Are you going to try to save them?" Tyki asked rather coldly.

Ellen glared at him. "The order is to retrieve the innocence, isn't it? There is no need to cause destruction in this village!"

But what is the fun in doing just that? That would be what Tyki thought. He loves seeing people suffer; he took pleasure in their suffering after all he represents the "pleasure" of Noah which is why he enjoyed everything he did, good or bad.

"You are getting attachment on those human…" Tyki said as if he didn't. "And here I thought you hate human…"

"These people are different!" Ellen defended as she struggled to break free from his grip. "Let me go!"

Tyki smirked at her attempt to break free. He pulled her toward him and then smashed her on the nearest tree. Ellen glared despite the sharp pain having her head hit the tree. Tyki found her glare cute. "Where is the innocence, Ellen?" he asked.

"Let…me…go…" Ellen hissed.

Tyki smiled and gently stroke the younger girl's hair. "I don't think you understand your position now, Ellen… I'm in charge of this mission. I'm actually doing you a favor here, cleaning up your mess before the Earl found this little stunt of yours…"

Ellen's face turned pale at the mention of the Earl. She had seen what happened when the Earl was angry and it was very unpleasant. She shivered in fear.

Tyki raised her chin so he could see her face. "Who has the innocence, Ellen?" he asked, this time gently.

Ellen turned her gaze away from the older man. "It's in the church…"

Tyki released her. "Good…" He turned toward the village down the hill. "I will finish this as soon as possible…"

"Wait!" Ellen stopped him. "Let me finish it. After all it was originally my task." She said.

Tyki observed her face. He sighed. "Fine."

Many of the village people had died of the akumas' blood bullets. The houses there were also destroyed in fire or demolished. The church remained unharmed. Most of the survivor had hid inside the church. For some reason, the akumas couldn't destroy the church and Ellen figured it was because of the innocence.

Ellen walked toward the church. The nun, Sister Agnes, saw her and hurried her to get inside, saying demons has come to destroy them then she saw the akumas which floating behind Ellen but didn't harm her at all. Realization was down to her face then she shook her head in disbelief and hurt. "No…"

Ellen looked sad, almost feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag them here. I should have taken the innocence and left…but I love this village and the people here…" she said softly.

"Innocence?" Sister Agnes look confused. "What are you talking about?"

Ellen closed her eyes as she reverted into her 'black' form.

Sister Agnes and the other survivors stared at her between terrified and hurt.

"W-what are you?"

"Traitor! She worked for evil!"

Ellen stared at them and sighed. She walked inside the church. The survivors, except Sister Agnes, were cowered in fear at her approach. She walked past Sister Agnes and raised her hand toward the artifact there. The white cross exploded into pieces and a green light of innocence stone-like fell on the floor near Ellen.

Sister Agnes and the survivors gasped when they saw before their very eyes how their symbol of hope was crushed just like that.

Ellen picked the innocence up and observed it.

"Good job…" Tyki suddenly appeared on the church's door way. He walked toward Ellen with a satisfied smile on his face. Tyki smirked as he looked at the survivors. He could sense fear emanating from them. He looked at the frozen fear in Sister Agnes's face and smirked.

"How can evil entered the church?" Sister Agnes muttered.

"Let's just say us being here is God's will…" Tyki answered with a shrug.

Ellen walked toward Tyki and gave him the innocence. "Leave them be. Order your akumas to back down."

Tyki chuckled. He raised his hands up as if giving up. "Ok, ok, as you wish…" He turned to look at the survivors. "Although wouldn't it be better if we finish them off? After all we did destroy their symbol of hope…"

Ellen didn't say anything or even turn to look at the rest of the people in the eyes. She walked outside the church and surprised to see Will. The boy was standing on the end of the stairs. He looked at Ellen, eyes filled with tears. His eyes filled with pain and anger.

Ellen was caught off guard by that stare because it was filled with so much pain, a pain that very familiar with her, the one she had experienced herself in the past.

"It's a lie…" Will whispered. "Onee-san…"

Ellen's lips quivered when she saw the boy's fallen tears.

"I…we trusted you! How could you betray us like this?" Will brushed his tears away as he glared angrily at Ellen. His body was trembling though. "Why? Why?"

Tyki was at Ellen's side. He looks bored. "Ellen, let's just go home…"

Ellen closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before nodded and followed Tyki. She walked past Will, trying not to flinching at the angry glare he kept sending at her.

"Demon!" Will suddenly yelled at Ellen's back. "You're a demon!"

Ellen froze in her steps but she didn't turn her back from the boy. Her mind had a flash of people called her 'demon child'.

Tyki stopped walking when Ellen did. He stared at her then at the boy.

"You're a trickster! You're the worst! We trusted you, welcomed you at our village!" Will yelled in rage and hurt at Ellen's betrayal.

Ellen still didn't respond. She remembered herself, how many times were she betrayed and hurt by the people she love and the people who claimed to care for her? And now, it seemed she did the same thing to the people she cared to. She chuckled softly, bitterly. A demon, indeed, she is, worst than human, perhaps...

Sister Agnes ran outside the church, tried to get Will to shut up.

"You will go to hell and suffer!!" Will cursed her.

Ellen closed her eyes. She turned toward Will. She smiled sadly. "Hell? I've been there all the way…" she said and turned to leave.

Tyki waved his hand and a door appeared. "Come, Ellen…" He offered a hand toward Ellen.

Ellen walked toward Tyki and took his hand.

The two disappeared inside the door, the door closed and faded away into nothingness.

Will, Sister Agnes and the other survivors watched as the akumas floating away from the village as well.

Will cried out. "I won't forgive her! Never!" he yelled.

------------------------------------

The Earl was sitting in his chamber when Ellen and Tyki appeared before him. He smiled. "Earl Tyki Mikk, Ellen Cullen, welcome home. Why don't you two tell me and your others siblings of your 'journey'?"

Ellen bit her lips. She knew she would have to explain why she let witnesses alive. Her mind raced for an excuse but she figured she wouldn't be able to hide it since Tyki was there with her. She sighed as she braced herself for punishment.

Tyki smiled as he closed his eyes. He ran a hand over his hair. He opened his eyes. "We have found the innocence, Millennium Earl. Ellen did well in finishing her task. There is nothing to be worry about…"

Ellen was surprised that Tyki hadn't 'rat' her out to the Earl.

"I see…" The Earl seemed content with Tyki's answer. "So where is the innocence?"

Tyki took the innocence out of his pocket and gave them to the Earl.

The Earl stared at the innocence in his hand and then destroyed it into pieces within his grip.

"It wasn't 'it', huh?" Road asked with a pout. "Then again if it was so easy to find, it wouldn't be fun…" She giggled.

---------------------------------------------------

Tyki was sitting in his favorite chair near the fireplace while drinking red blood wine as he contemplated what happened today. He was worried about Ellen and her attachment with human. He just hopes she didn't make the same mistake again because he couldn't protect her forever.

Someone knocked the door to his room. Tyki lazily get up and open the door. He was a bit surprised to see Ellen was there. The girl is standing in front of him with such sad eyes. She look vulnerable which make him feel protective but a part of him, the not-so-nice one, wanted to hurt and break her.

"Ellen…" Tyki smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. "What bring you here in the middle of the night? Can't sleep?" he teased her. He remembered she used to come to him whenever she can't sleep or sad but she didn't anymore ever since the incident.

Ellen didn't answer. She clutched her chest and looked up toward the taller man. "I…I want to thank you…for what you did today…"

Tyki shrugged. "It's not a problem… Come in."

Ellen came inside the room. She saw the glass wine on the table.

Tyki closed the door and turned to observe the obviously uncomfortable girl.

Ellen turned around slowly and for awhile she didn't say anything. "Why did you do it?" Ellen asked quietly. "Why did you lie for me?"

Tyki observed the girl. "Would you rather face punishment from the Earl?"

Ellen still looks disturbed. "But if the Earl found out, you would…"

"He won't know… Just make sure you would be careful next time…" Tyki cut her as he walked pass her and sat down in his chair, taking in the glass wine and drink it. "Would you like a drink?"

Ellen shook her head. "I…" She didn't know what to say. "Thank you for looking after me…" she said finally. She was taken aback when her gaze locked with Tyki's golden eyes. For a split second, she thought she saw lust in his eyes. She took in his appearance. He looks so handsome and very…tempting…what with his loose white shirt which allowed her to see his…asset. She blushed at her own thought. "I owe you for this…someday I will…return the favor…" She look down to hide the blush, refusing to make another eyes contact or look at him.

Tyki watched her, amused. He grinned as he stood up and walked toward her. He reached out to caress her cheek gently.

Ellen was a bit alerted by the gesture and took a step back as she look at him questioningly.

Tyki leaned down and whisper in her ear. "I could tell you how to return the favor…" He sounded so seductive. He watched the girl's face covered with a pretty blush as she realized what the older man was implying. He caught her chin and leaned down to kiss her but just when their lips almost touching, she pushed him away.

Ellen look dazed but she fought to remain calm. "I…I will leave you now… We will speak later…when you…are…not…drunk…" she said as she slowly steps back and then turned around to open the door and exited the room. Her heart was pounding like crazy.

Tyki watched her leave, torn between amusement and disappointment. He chuckled and then seated himself, resumed drinking. He shook the glass wine a bit, playfully. "It's not nice to peek and eavesdrop on people, you know…"

A giggle. Suddenly Lilith appeared near the fireplace. She had covered herself with invisibility before. "Sorry, couldn't resist…"

Tyki put down the glass wine. "What bring you here, Lilith?"

"The usual…" Lilith said. "I was surprised to see her here. For a minute there, I thought she was going to let you 'do' her…"

Tyki shrugged. "Unlike you, she is still pure in that sense…"

"Well, her loss is my gain…" Lilith said. She moved toward Tyki and then boldly crawled on his lap. Hands wrapped around Tyki's neck. She leaned down to kiss him fully in the mouth and the man didn't resist.

Tyki smirked as Lilith started to unfastened the rest of the button in his shirt.

TBC…probably…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The silence in the dark room where Ellen had laid on her stomach in the bed was suddenly broken by the sound of haunting sorrowful melody which came from a snow globe-like music box.

Ellen stared at the miniature of a beautifully cavern of a Victorian house, at the figurine of small children and at the fluttering white snow inside the globe. It was Ellen's favorite treasure. It was given by Tyki for her at Christmas a few years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Ellen had been skeptical when the Earl had said that they have to prepare for the upcoming Christmas. For crying out loud, they are what most people would call devil (despite their "good" intention), why would they celebrate such a goodie-good-like celebration thing that supposedly only good people will care?

Road had been the most happy during the occasion, yelling something about getting presents and stuff. Ellen had never celebrated Christmas in her life before and she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it either.

When Ellen told Cain of her feeling about celebrating Christmas, Cain had laughed and said, "We are of Noah Clan, and Jesus was the son of the God we serve, it is only right that we celebrate his birth…"

The Earl had made it clear for everyone to get 'involve' in this Christmas thing. He even told Ellen that he expected a present from her!

Ellen shook her head at that, annoyed. For God's sake, her family is one weird bunches. "Fine, but I suck at choosing presents so if you don't like the present from me, don't go and flame me!"

Cain had smiled at her comment and assured her with: "The thought and effort that you put on choosing and buying the presents for us that counts, Ellen…"

"Well, before we go on the let's-all-celebrate-Christmas mode, there is one more mission that you have to finish first, Ellen-chan…" The Earl said.

"What is it?" Ellen asked.

The Earl grinned. "Go to Rusia and fetch Tyki-pon…"

Ellen almost flinched at the mention of Tyki's name. "Why me?"

"Because I want you and Tyki to work together for our last mission this year..." The Earl said.

"And who is the target this time?"

"Cell Roron would tell you and Tyki the list of the name of people you guys have to 'delete'…"

Ellen sighed. "Alright, I will get right on it."

"Good." The Earl look pleased. "Come back soon with Tyki-pon…"

-----------------------------------------------------

Ellen was standing in an abandon tunnel somewhere at St. Petersburg. Ellen was in her white form. She stood there, arms crossed, clearly impatient at how late Tyki is.

Tyki approached her. He was also in his white form. He was wearing a ridiculously thick glasses and his chin unshaven. His clothes were messy too. He had his bag over his shoulder. He grinned when he saw the younger girl shot him an annoyed glare. "Have I made you wait too long? Sorry, sorry, my job in the mine kept me quite busy…"

Ellen turned toward the older man; arms still crossed, and sighed. "Let's just get this over with, alright…"

"Still cold as ever, you used to be cute…" Tyki teased.

Ellen flushed a bit. She turned away to hide the blush. "You do aware I'm here only because the Earl assigned us on the same mission…"

Tyki grinned mischievously. "Yes, yes, I know… Geez, all work and no fun someday will make you grow old, you know…"

Ellen spun toward him. "You…you are so annoying! Why do you always have to mock me?" She said with angry pout which Tyki found cute. She was always made speechless by the older man. Ellen found the human version of Tyki is rude and annoying. "Can we just get on with the mission already?"

Tyki laughed. He decided he would stop the teasing for now. "Since you ask so nicely…" he mocks her again. He started to revert back into his black form. He ran a hand over his soft hair and smiled faintly, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes again, golden eyes meet Ellen's green ones.

Ellen found herself mesmerized with those eyes. She forced herself to look away so she missed the amused look crossed Tyki's feature. "So…what was the assignment?"

Tyki pulled out the card contain Cell Roron and the tiny creature passed them the list of names the Earl had wanted them to take care.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tyki and Ellen stood on top of a cliff where they could see their targets, a group of exorcists and finders.

"So here we are…" Ellen sighed. She glanced at the older man. "Which one is the target?" Ellen asked finally.

"Does it matter?" Tyki said with a shrug. "We should just eliminate all of them; show them no mercy, left no eyewitnesses…"

Ellen's eyebrow furrowed in displeased but she didn't object. "Let's just get this over with then…"

Tyki summoned a few akumas and ordered them to attack the carriages where the group is. The akumas were soon defeated by the exorcists. "They were quite good…"

Ellen didn't comment. She watched as the humans struggled to fight using all their might.

Tyki tipped his top hat a bit. "Looks like we do have to make our appearances after all…" he said with a twisted grin which sends a chill to anyone who sees. "Shall we?"

Ellen nodded and the two rushed toward the group with a flash. The groups almost didn't know what hit them. Ellen made a clean, fast massacre out of her victims but Tyki, on the other hand, made damn sure that his victims suffered a painful death.

Ellen had finished taking care of the exorcists against her. She saw Tyki who was dealing or rather 'playing' with an exorcist. She saw him teasing and taunting the wounded exorcist. She saw the lust for blood and the pleasure of causing pain in his eyes. He enjoyed torturing his victims. Ellen disliked his way but remained silent. Ellen heard the exorcist begged Tyki to show mercy on him. Ellen flinched at the pain she felt from the exorcist but quickly pushed that feeling away from her mind and heart.

Tyki smirked at the exorcist's pathetic attempt at fighting him and now he was begging for his life. He summoned his flesh-eating golem and put it inside the exorcist's body. Tyki witnessed the exorcist writhed his body in pain and fear. He laughed. He stood up and spun to see Ellen who approached him with a troubled look. "This is too easy, I felt so cheap…" he said with a hint of mockery.

"Then let's just end this… There is no need to torture him like that. Just put him out of his misery so that we can go back already…" Ellen replied.

Tyki chuckled. "As usual you're such a softie, Ellen…"

Ellen shot him a glare. "The Earl is waiting for us in the manor, we have to hurry…"

Tyki turned to see the exorcist tried to crawl out his chest in a desperate attempt to get Tease out of him. He grinned and ordered the golem inside the exorcist to finish him off, causing more unbearable pain for the exorcist.

Ellen had to look away at the bloody sight when the butterfly-shaped golem emerged from the exorcist's body and it had multiplied. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'We'll surely go to hell…' she thought sadly. 'I thought I have come to term with it. I have to accept it. It's a small price in order to realize our dream of new world…'

Tyki watched the sorrowful look on the young girl's feature and shook his head knowing the inward battle within the girl's mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After reporting to the Earl of their yet another successful mission, the Earl gathered all the Noah on another dinner night together. The Earl said that they can now rest for a bit and celebrate Christmas together, once again reminding Ellen to prepare the gift after mentioning how this is her first Christmas together with the family…

Everyone seems quite enthusiastic with this celebration except Ellen and Skin Boric. The twin weren't too happy about it either but realized if they went along with it, they shall get a lot of presents. Kids!

Tyki noticed that Ellen had barely touched her food but she forced herself to eat it anyway because it would displease the Earl if she hadn't. Whether for real or not, the Earl valued the family dinner so much and that's why nobody had dared to miss a dinner with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, Lilith approached Ellen with an invitation to go shopping for Christmas with her. "I heard you've a problem choosing present for the family… Would you like to go with me so that together we can figure out what to choose?" she said with a warm smile.

Ellen nodded with a relief smile. "Oh, thanks God, that would be great, Sister Lilith. I don't know the others well enough to know what they would like to have for presents…"

Lilith smiled. "I will tell you a bit about them and then you go decide yourself what to give. It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't come from the person herself…"

Ellen smiled faintly.

When Lilith and Ellen were in the living room to go on their way out, they saw Road who was pulling on Tyki's coat, demanded him to accompany her to go out there shopping for Christmas.

Tyki tried to get away from Road, saying that he was tired and needing rest. "Go by yourself! I'm not going to be your groceries boy! You want me to come just so to get me to either pay the things you want or 'help' you bring what you buy around…"

Road pouted. "Tyki, you're so mean!" She looks over at the other man. "What about you, Brother Cain?"

Cain looked up from the book he read and smiled faintly. "I think I will pass on that…"

Lilith entered the room with Ellen and smiled kindly at Road. "Why don't you join us then, Road-chan? We're going shopping now. It would be fun for us girls to go shopping together; it would be much fun than do it with the guys…"

Road grinned in agreement. "Girls' night out it is!"

Ellen smiled, a little unsure now whether to go or not. Not that she dislike Road, it just that the girl is too noisy for her taste.

"Ellen…" Cain called out.

Ellen turned to face Cain.

"I'm looking forward to receive your present…" Cain said with a smile.

Ellen smiled a little and nodded with a small pink flush.

Tyki sat on the cushion, watching the way Ellen behaved toward Cain. The girl respected and looked up to the man obviously. He wondered if Ellen had feeling for Cain more than as sibling and found himself felt disturbed at the thought. Cain is smart, wise and charming but Tyki was sure that he himself was the most attractive of all of the Noah men. There is no way any women could deny his charm and hotness.

Ellen suddenly realized something. "Ah, I have to get my coat first. The weather is almost cold, isn't it?" She said.

"You were right…" Lilith said. "I also…"

"Let me take your coat!" Ellen offered. "You too, Road-chan?"

Road shook her head. "I'm fine. I like cold anyway…"

"That won't do, Road-chan!" Lilith reprimanded. "Please take Road's coat too, Ellen-chan. Thank you."

Ellen nodded and left to get their coat.

Cain stood up. "I will be in my room."

"Brother Cain, are you sure you don't want to come?" Road asked.

Cain grinned. "Persistent, aren't we? Don't worry; I already have all the presents secured safely in my room…"

"Really?" Road asked, excited. She started pestering on the older Noah for information about her present. "So you have already prepared the presents? What did you get for me? Come on, come on, tell me!"

Cain walked out of the living room with a 'it's-a-secret' smile.

Lilith smiled, watching Cain trying to pry the girl off him. She looks at Tyki who look troubled. "What about you, Tyki? Care to join us?"

Tyki sighed tiredly. "Just go you girls and have fun. I will go when I felt much better."

"Well, don't forget to buy our presents; you almost forgot last year…" Road suddenly poke her head from the doorway and yelled at Tyki.

Tyki rolled his eyes though a faint smile displayed in his face. "Ok, ok… Don't worry, I won't forget about it…"

"You better not!" Road yelled before disappeared outside the living room.

Tyki sighed.

Lilith smiled. "You have a lot in your mind, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Tyki asked.

"You used to be excited during Christmas…"

"I still am. I'm just a little bit tired right now. There is still time till Christmas anyway; I'm sure by then, my Christmas spirit would return…"

Ellen returned, bearing the coats.

Road quickly yelling about have to go now.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ellen, Lilith and Road had quite a fun together. They remained in their Noah form but make sure that the cross mark in their forehead remained hidden in their hair bangs or hat.

When they were walking, a lot of gentlemen were looking at Lilith, bowing and smiling at the beautiful lady. Ellen felt proud at Lilith for the older woman was beautiful, smart and charming, unlike her and she wanted to be like Lilith. Ellen didn't know about the seductress in Lilith because she never shows it around too much. Although Ellen aware that Lilith had many admirers (mostly men), the older woman always behaved like a real lady, just like she had taught Ellen.

Among the three, the one who is not behaving as a proper lady would be Road. She was childish, naughty and free-spirited; and she wasn't afraid to show it. She dragged Lilith and Ellen to many stores and sometimes pulled a harmless prank on people and have a good laugh.

Ellen couldn't help but smile. She envied both of them, each have their own uniqueness. She felt herself is too dull but then again what used she has for that kind of trait? She was currently the enemy of humanity, most considered the Noah as evil. It would be better if she could be emotionless, surely would make things easier for her. But she was determined not to lose her focus on her target to make a reality of what the Earl dreamed of a new world. And for that reason, she shouldn't need to worry about her look, appearance or personality, should she? She quickly shook that disturbing thought of her mind when she heard Road's cheerful tone.

The girls then went on their own separate way to start their hunt for presents.

Ellen had a small notepad which containing her idea of presents for everyone, except for the Earl and Tyki. She didn't know what to give to them. She didn't buy everything right away though, she just keep note so that later on she could started buying it. She didn't want to risk being seen or found out about the presents which surely ruin the element of surprise in it.

Ellen stood in front of a toy shop window, watching in quite fascination on a certain thing which was shown in it. She smiled.

"I didn't know you have an eye on such girlie thing like that…" Tyki said, amused.

Ellen spun around in surprise. She looks annoyed to see the older man. She opened her mouth, ready to make a harsh comment or something.

"Easy there, kitten, I'm not here to annoy you or anything…" Tyki raised his hands in placating gesture. He smiled kindly. "I'm here to enjoy some cocoa in my favorite café…care to join me?"

Ellen stared at him in disbelief. She suddenly remembered that they used to be close to each other before that incident. She often wondered why she couldn't get close to him anymore without a mix-up feeling of love, adornment, embarrassment, pain, sorrow and scorn. She hate that he could stir up many emotion in her. She was confused with her own feeling because of him.

"Ellen…?"

"Alright…"

"What?"

"I could use some cocoa now…"

Tyki smiled, pleased. He led her to a small café down the street. They ordered two cup of hot cocoa to go to. "So where are Road and Lilith?" he asked as he handed her the cocoa.

Ellen took the cocoa with a faint smile. "Around. We went on our separate way so that we might not spoil the element of surprise in choosing and buying the present…" She blew the hot cocoa a bit to cool it down.

"I see. Have you figured out presents for everyone?" Tyki asked as they started to walk together lazily.

"I'm trying…" Ellen replied quietly as she took a sip of the cocoa.

"Do I get a present from you?" Tyki asked with a hint of teasing.

Ellen lowered her gaze away from the older man.

Tyki didn't push for answer.

They walked together randomly, not talking, but content at each other's presence. They passed a choir group singing Christmas Carol.

"It's peaceful…" Ellen suddenly said.

"Ah…" Tyki agreed. "Christmas tends to give that kind of sense…"

"I wish the world could always be this…gentle…warm…peaceful…"

"…"

Ellen stopped suddenly at a shop window.

"What is it?" Tyki asked when he realized Ellen had stopped walking.

Ellen shook her head. She started walking but a faint smile was on her face.

Tyki raised an eyebrow in curiosity but decided to remain silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------

On the Christmas day, the Earl gathered everyone for a Christmas dinner before on to the opening and exchanging presents. A delight cries and exchanged words of happiness filled the room as everyone started to open their presents together.

Ellen felt a sense of warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart as she watched everyone's happy, excited features. She smiled as she slowly observed what she got from everyone. She was surprised to see a snow globe-like music box on one of the presents she received. It was the thing that had caught her interest on the toy shop window. She saw the small card and found out that it was from Tyki. She looked up to see Tyki and locked her gaze with him.

Tyki smiled at her before continue to open his presents. He received a golden pocket watch from Ellen and was very pleased.

Cain was pleased to have limited, old and new edition of books as presents.

Lilith was trying on her new necklace from Tyki.

Road was showing everyone her new outfit which she got from Lilith.

The twins started to show each other their new toys happily.

Skin looked gloomy. He dislikes his presents. All he wanted was eating his precious sweet cakes again.

The Earl watched the family and a look of fatherly crossed his features.

_A/N: Is that even possible? I wish the Earl look human instead of monster-like._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ellen smiled at the memory. She touched the music box lightly with a faint smile displayed on her face. She suddenly was feeling very sleepy. Her eyelids started to drop slowly after resting her head on the pillow.

TBC…probably…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"_Why do human betray each other?" asked the dying girl on Ellen's arms. "Why do they hurt each other?"_

_Ellen stared at the girl. Bitter tears flow freely on her cheeks. "They are not humans! They are monsters!! They are just monsters who feed on people's pain and misery!!"_

-----------------------------------------------------

Ellen stood on a hill as she watched her Akuma made massacre of the town on her order. Her face show no remorse or guilt as she heard people's screaming and yelling. There were dried tears on her face and dried blood on her hands and clothing. She just stared at the gruesome sight before her without emotion.

"Help, please, help!" yelled the few people left, pleading for anyone to rescue them.

Ellen wasn't the least concerned. She just felt her heart is as cold as ice right now.

The villagers here consist of people who deserved no mercy so she shows them none.

How has it come to this?

This is all started when Ellen was given an order from the Earl. She is to retrieve an innocence sighted on a small island. She met an Exorcist there and they battled against each other to get the innocence. She didn't see the need to kill the Exorcist because her job is to retrieve the innocence only. After injuring the Exorcist severely, she went her way toward a nearby village.

There she met a girl who is shunned by the villagers because the past crime committed by the girl's parents. The girl is quite positive and always cheerful despite the villagers' harsh and cruel treatment. The girl, Alice, soon befriended Ellen. Ellen hadn't wanted to get involved with Alice and meant to leave the village as soon as she can but for some unknown reason she decided to stick around. She felt kind of intrigued by this Alice girl.

Alice had a secret relationship with a young man, a son of the Head of the Villagers. When their relationship was known to the public, the young man's father and the other villagers were not pleased with it. They plotted to drive Alice away from the village once and for all but they couldn't do that because Alice didn't do any mistake yet so they framed her for a crime committed by one of their own which happen to be the same crime committed by her parents in the past and put the blame on her.

Alice was taken to an empty field where all the villagers, men, women and children are to watch the judgment. The girl was judged unfairly and took quite a beating as her punishment when she refused to admit her fault. The villagers were furious when she still refused to take the blame. They dumped her in her own house and set it on fire. What hurt the most is that the young man she loves didn't do anything to help or defend her. The young man seemed to believe the lies told by his father rather than to trust the girl he claimed to love.

Ellen hadn't been around when the incident happened or she would have stopped it. She was pre-occupied with other matter like dealing with the persistent Exorcist she previously had injured. She had come too late and only greeted with the sight of a dying girl inside the burning house.

When she learned what happened to Alice, she was enraged. She was reminded of the day she had turned into a Noah. The incident today was quite similar with what happened to her in the past. Once again, people's foolishness and cruelness gets the better of them. They decided to pass judgment on their own again. In her fury, she summoned her armies of Akuma and ordered them to destroy the village and the people within.

"Show them no mercy…" Ellen had said coldly.

The Akuma happily obeys and weave destruction upon the village.

Ellen stood still, unmoving by the gruesome sight in front of her.

"Noah!!" The Exorcist she had left before appeared behind her. With anti-akuma weapon in hand, he glared menacingly at Ellen. He watched the destruction on the town and was very angry. "You bitch!!" He dashed to attack her. "How dare you set loose your Akuma on innocent people?"

Ellen wasn't in the mood to be nice or merciful so she fought the Exorcist and defeated him. She took the Exorcist's anti-akuma weapon and destroyed it which revealed the innocence within. She glared at it. "Innocence…a weapon used to protect human…defiled human that doesn't deserve saving!" She said almost angrily. Her hand started to glow. She wrapped her palm around the innocence and destroyed it, much to the horror of the Exorcist. It was her first time to destroy innocence and to tell the truth, it felt so good.

Ellen took out the other Innocence in her possession, the one she had retrieved, the object that the persistent Exorcist had tried severely to obtain, in one hand. Without hesitation, she destroys it again and enjoys the feeling of dust on her hand.

The Exorcist didn't seem afraid of her even after losing his weapon. He glared menacingly at the Noah girl. "Evil bitch!"

One of the Akuma grabbed the Exorcist's hair with its hand and pushed the man's head onto the ground. "Watch your language!" The Akuma looked up at Ellen and asked, "Mistress, shall I finish him for you?"

For a moment Ellen didn't seem to respond or even hear the question. But then she answered, "Do as you wish…" The Noah girl then turned to left the scene.

The Akuma grinned down evilly at the Exorcist, no doubt planning for his demise.

Ellen turned deaf ears to the scream of the Exorcist as the Akuma clashed its iron-like claws at the Exorcist's head and body.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ellen sat on the floor near the fireplace in a poorly lit room. She was shaking a little. She felt cold despite the fact that she was sitting near the warmth of the flame on the fireplace.

Cain, dressed in formal suit, entered the room with one hand on his pocket. He stared at the young girl sitting by the fireplace. "You've returned…"

Ellen slowly looked up at Cain. "Is what we do really worth it, Brother?"

Cain furrowed his eyebrows in concern at the strange question. He took a seat beside the girl. "Ellen, what's wrong?"

Ellen shifted herself so that she was facing Cain properly. "We don't kill for fun, do we, Brother? We do it because it's the right thing to do, right? But those humans…they…they don't deserve our sacrifice!! They don't deserve to be saved at all!! They called us demons and yet most of them acted like they are the demons themselves. Are we all demons then?"

"Ellen…"

"Our family is going to be sacrificed for the creation of the new world…but why should we do it for them, Brother? Those humans couldn't appreciate the world now and even each other, what make you think that they would appreciate the new world? As far as I concern, we should let this world and the people inside of it rotted to Hell!!"

"You shouldn't say something like that. It is our holy duty to create a new world." Cain scolded gently.

The girl didn't look pleased with that answer.

"Ellen, did something happen during your mission?" Cain raised a hand to touch the girl's chin so that she looks at him again.

Ellen stared at Cain and smiled bitterly. "Only I once again reminded at how cruel humans can be…"

Cain sighed softly as he removed his hand. "Then you should already know that our duty is important and of course, worth the sacrifice we made. After all like I said a long time ago… The world is sick and we have to fix it. We will create a better world…so no one may experience such pain and sorrow anymore…"

Ellen didn't say anything for awhile. She slowly nodded, remembering why she agrees to do this in the first place. "A cold and harsh world filled with corrupted human who hurt and betray each other isn't a world that we want, right?"

-----------------------------------------------------

From her bedroom's window, Ellen saw Tyki in his Noah form standing against a pillar in a garden. He is watching the evening sky and the soft rain while smoking a cigarette. Ellen didn't know what possessed her to approach the older man but she couldn't help felt drawn to him.

Tyki could sense the younger girl approaching him even if the girl tried to be unnoticed. "Well, I have a little mouse on my tail here…" he said.

Ellen, although annoyed by the nickname, stepped forward and said, "You will get sick standing in a rainy day. We might be a Noah, but a part of us are still human thus we are vulnerable at some point…"

Tyki grinned. "Worried for me?"

Ellen didn't answer instead she leaned against one of the other pillar. She sighed. She is not in the mood to respond to his teasing.

"I heard that you have a little trouble on your last mission…" Tyki said as he dropped his cigarette to the ground and step on it.

"I wouldn't say trouble… It's more like… I don't know…"

"Having another thought about what we are doing, have you not?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" Ellen said solemnly. She was startled when the other Noah suddenly towering over her. He has such a quick movement. (YN0 barely saw him coming.

Tyki stretched his arms over the pillar effectively trapping the younger girl between the pillar and him.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ellen blushed at the almost-close contact and annoyed at herself for losing her cool because of it.

The man studied the girl, his eyes unreadable with many emotions then his eyes softened. "You have always been a soft-hearted person for a Noah…even then…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellen asked with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Tyki didn't say anything. He strokes her hair gently and kisses a few strain of her hair.

Ellen felt her heart thump madly when she saw him bent down a little as if to kiss her but he didn't. She was surprised at herself when she realized that she felt disappointed that he didn't. A part of her wishes he kiss her and that scares her.

Tyki stepped back and left the girl alone without saying anything.

For some reason, Ellen felt shaken up with what happened earlier. She didn't know why the older man always stirs up a solemn and painful feeling. She figured it might have something to do with their past life. She still hasn't got all her memories of past life back. She had once asked about it to the Millennium Earl and Cain but they didn't want to tell her. They said she would remember when it is time, that there is no need to rush for it, that it was already good enough that she has awakened as a Noah.

Ellen sighed and after a while she decided to get inside. When she passed by Lilith's room, she saw the door wasn't close properly and she could heard a moan from there. Ellen didn't know what she was thinking but she peek a little to see if the older woman is hurt or something. She shouldn't have done that.

Putting a hand to stop the gasp of dismay that came from her lips, she was shocked to see what's going on inside the room. She couldn't understand the multiply pain that rose inside her heart at what she saw. Tears welled in her eyes before she could stop it. She quickly turned around to leave.

In the room, on the bed were Tyki and Lilith, completely naked and having sex with each other. Lilith was crouched down on all fours and Tyki was kneeled behind her. The two were unaware that someone had just witnessed what they were doing.

-----------------------------------------------------

Next morning, Ellen was on their library, reading book but she couldn't concentrate at all. Her mind kept replaying what she had seen last night. She couldn't shake that image. She felt sick to her stomach at the sight and hurt for some reason. She didn't know what to make of it. She didn't know who she should talk to about that disturbing incident.

An Akuma suddenly requested an audience with her. He told her about a possible rumor of Innocence in a town called Frieda and asked her for order. Ellen told her to stay put. She would tell the Earl of the news.

Ellen stood up and walked out of the library. She shook her head to push the image of previous night out of mind. She then pushed the door to the Millennium Earl's office. The room is decorated in black and has a few floating candles all over. The room is also filled with lot of phones.

"Yeah, yeah, I will be on my way there~~~! Thank you for your hard work~~!" The Earl said over the phone as he sat on a rocking chair. His grin is as wide as ever as he said, "Wah~~! I have a new specimen Akuma to make~~!"

The black cat on the Earl's lap jump off his lap and onto the floor gracefully. The cat's bright and sharp golden eyes meet Ellen's golden ones.

"Oh, my dear Ellen-chan~~!" The Earl said when he saw the girl entered the room.

"Earl, that cat is…"

"Ah, you haven't meet Lulubell, have you?" The Earl said. "Now, now, Lulubell, revert back to your Noah's form and greeted your newest sibling."

"Noah of Lust…" Ellen whispered. She had heard Road mention Lulubell before. She watched in quite fascination as the cat reverted to a woman dressed like a gentleman.

Lulubell didn't say anything as she looks contemplatively at the younger girl.

"That's right." The Earl said proudly. "My dear Lust has just returned from the mission I gave her years ago before you came to our household…"

"What mission that requires years to finish?" Ellen asked in curiosity.

"Lulubell had acquired very important information for us, thanks to her hard works." The Earl said.

"It's nothing, Master…" Lulubell said.

"Such a good child…" The Earl said.

"Earl, one of the Akuma told me that they sense Innocence in Frieda Town. Shall I go and fetch it?" Ellen asked.

Before the Earl could answer, Jasdero and Debitto kicked their way into the room.

"Give it to us!" Debitto said.

"Yeah, yeah!!" agreed Jasdero. "Give it to us!!"

"We are bored!" Debitto said. "We want to have some fun!"

"The mission is not a game…" Lulubell said coldly.

"It's Lulu… She has returned." Jasdero said and giggled.

"Shut up! To us, it's a game!" Debitto glared. "What are you going to do about it?!"

Lulubell glared back but didn't say anything.

"Now, now, kids, be nice to each other, we are family after all…" The Earl chided. "Since Ellen-chan is the one who know about it first, it's up to her whether she wanted to do it herself or give it to you guys…"

Instantly the twin cornered Ellen and pleading and threatening her to give them the job.

Ellen sweatdrop and give in to their demand. She watched as the twin left the room with guns pointed at each other head as they rambled about the mission.

"Alright~~! I've to go now~~!" The Earl said. "I had just received a few phone calls from our brokers. It seemed they had prepared material for Akuma~~!!"

Ellen furrowed her eyebrows in displease. She didn't like those brokers very much but they are necessary tools in the Earl's scenario so there is nothing she can say about it.

"Lulubell, get some rest. You must be so tired after the mission. Or you can get to know each other with Ellen here…" The Earl said before leaving.

"I will be in my room." Lulubell said and walked past Ellen.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Playing with that guy is so fun~~!" Road said in delight as she told Lilith of her meeting with Allen Walker.

"You sounded like you really like the guy…" Lilith said with a smile. "Are you planning to make him your toy at some point?"

"He is cute…and so easy to mess~~! That other girl who was with him is also pretty. She would make a perfect doll for me~~!!" Road said.

"Well, just be sure you don't damage your toys too soon. You always broke them much too early." Lilith said.

"Ah, Ellen! Why don't you join us?" Road suddenly called out as Ellen passed by the room where they are at.

Ellen stepped into the room. She hesitates for a moment when she saw Lilith. The image of the previous night entered her mind again uninvited.

Lilith smiled at Ellen but stopped when she didn't return her smile. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it, Road?" Ellen asked with a weak smile as she approaches the girl.

Road is too excited about Allen to notice the tension in Ellen. She proceeds to tell her about Allen. "I can't wait to meet that guy again~~!"

Ellen smiled weakly. "Uh, I saw Lulubell earlier…"

"Eh, she has returned? Really?" Road looked excited.

"Where is she now?" Lilith asked calmly.

"She's in her room, resting, I guess…" Ellen said, not daring to look Lilith in her eyes.

"I guess she didn't speak much to you, huh?" Road asked.

Ellen nodded.

"She is quite shy in her own way…" Lilith said.

"You saw her with the Earl, right? Is the Earl in his room now?" Road asked.

"The Earl had just left. He is on his way to create more Akuma…" Ellen answered. "The twin also had just left with a mission to retrieve Innocence."

"I see." Road looked disappointed. "Too bad. I wanted to ask the Earl if I could keep Allen Walker as my pet…"

"Didn't he say in the last meeting that Allen Walker is quite dangerous?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, what with his Akuma-locating eyes and all…but I injured his eyes." Road said proudly. "But I did fail to destroy the Innocence…"

"The Earl wouldn't be too pleased with it…" Ellen said.

"Aw, but he could never get mad at me…ever…" Road said.

"So, I heard your father is going to return from his duty in foreign country soon, huh?" Lilith said.

Ellen's ears perked up at the mention of Road's supposed father. She had never meet Road's human family before.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Road asked.

"I read newspaper about the Minister…" Lilith said.

"Minister?" Ellen look puzzled.

"Ah, I forgot that you didn't know…" Lilith said with a grin.

"Your father is a minister?" Ellen asked Road.

"My adoptive father anyway…" Road said.

"Minister Sherril Camelot." Lilith said. "And he is a Noah too…"

"How many other siblings out there that I haven't meet actually?" Ellen asked, finally daring to look at Lilith normally.

"Well, you had seen Lulubell and you will soon meet Sherril… Nope, there are no more siblings out there. Well, actually there are thirteen Noah in total but the rest has not yet awakened." Lilith explained.

"Why didn't we look for them?" Ellen asked.

"We couldn't locate or sense them until it almost time for them to transform into a Noah." Road explained.

"I see…" Ellen sighed. "How did Sherril-san become your adoptive father? Did it happen before you've become a Noah?" she asked Road.

"Actually it happened after he became a Noah. I was the first one to become a Noah among us." Road said.

"Really?" Ellen looked interested.

"Then it was Cain, Sherril, Lilith, Tyki, Lulubell, Skin, Jasdebi and the last is you…" Road said again.

"Our Sherril adores Road here a bit too much. That's why he decided to adopt her." Lilith explained.

"No harm come from a little adoration~~!" Road said in sing-song voice.

"Adoration? He practically spoiled you like a princess." Lilith said.

"Father can't help it. He just loves adorable and pretty things…" Road said. "If I recalled, he also adores your beauty….and Tyki's handsome face…" She giggled at that. "Tyki really dislike it whenever Father mentions his adoration for his face… I bet Sherril would be ecstatic to meet you, Ellen…"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Prepare to be dressed like a doll by him, Ellen." She said. "Our Sherril, like Road here, has obsession with dressing girls like doll…"

"Well, Ellen would look cute in a Victorian dress or gothic-style dress…" Road said.

"Ugh, no, please…" Ellen groaned.

Road and Lilith laughed at that.

"Well, you might not have a choice in that…" Lilith said. "Because Sherril will be sure to invite you to the party…"

"What party?" Ellen asked.

"You will see…" Road said with a grin. "Tyki would be there too. I can't wait to dress you up~~!"

Ellen sweatdrop.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Camelot Mansion

For the first time, Ellen went to the Camelot Mansion where Road lives with her human family. She came there with Lilith. The mansion is large and beautiful. It has a beautiful garden.

Road ran toward Ellen and Lilith. "Ellen! Lilith!! You come!!"

"How could I miss the party, Road?" Lilith said with a smile. She loves party.

Ellen did not say anything. She actually did not want to come but the Earl urged her to come and she could not disobey his order. Road grinned at Ellen with a promise to dress her up and Ellen sweatdrop.

Road was dressed in a beautiful white dress. She looks so cute. A white dog called Cassie followed Road closely. Behind the dog, there are two maids who followed a gentleman in formal suit and a lady dressed in simple but elegant dress. The gentleman is Sherril Camelot, a minister and also a Noah. The lady's name is Tricia, Sherril's wife and Road's adopted mother.

Tricia is an ordinary human and she did not know anything about the Earl or the Noah. She did not even know that she married with one. She had met the Earl face-to-face in his human form but not in his real deformed form. She knows him as the Earl Danverpierce.

_A/N: I have no idea if those nobles knows about the Earl's true nature and really it is stupid if they called him the Earl of Millennium because that will surely alert the Black Order about his infiltration in society, right? Whatever, keep in mind this is an AU so here in my story, the Earl has a new name for when he is in human form._

Sherril smiled at Lilith. "My lovely Miss Lilith, it's nice to see you again. It has been a while, has it not?"

Lilith smiled seductively. "My Lord, it is my pleasure to be able to see you again. Thanks for inviting me to your party again." She looked at Tricia. "Hi, Tricia, it is nice to see you well." She offered a genuine smile and hugged the other woman.

Tricia returned the hug. "Thank you, Lilith. It is nice to see you too."

Sherril watched the interaction with a smile. His gaze then fell toward Ellen. He smiled kindly. "You must be Miss Ellen Cullen. I've been hearing a lot about you from my dearest daughter…" he said then he took your hand and kisses it.

Ellen blushed. "I-it's nice to meet you too, my Lord…"

Sherril laughed. "She's really cute…" He then turned to the woman he is with. "Tricia, this is Miss Cullen, she is Lilith's cousin which also makes her the Earl's niece."

"Oh…" Tricia smiled at Ellen. "Welcome, Miss Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ellen smiled nervously at the Lady of the house. "Thank you, my Lady."

"Is the Earl going to come to the party?" Tricia asked.

"Oh, unfortunately, our Uncle is busy with other things and really regretting unable to attend the party…" Lilith explained. "However, in his place, Tyki will come to the party…"

"The ladies would surely be in delight when they know Tyki would attend the party, right, my dear?" Sherril said with a grin.

Tricia smiled faintly at that.

Ellen looked troubled at the mention of Tyki. Her mind has a flashback of the incident Ellen saw before; of Tyki and Lilith in bed. She felt sick suddenly. She wanted to hit herself. It is definitely not her business if those two are involved or something! So why the heck did it bother her so much?

Sherril and Tricia then led them inside the mansion. They talked for awhile on the living room. The maids served some delicious cake and tea for the guests. Tricia then left them for she needed her rest. Apparently Tricia has a weak health. Sherril told his wife to go to bed in his concern for his lovely wife. Tricia bid Ellen and Lilith goodbye and kisses her daughter's cheek before she left.

Sherril suddenly grabbed Ellen's hands. "Welcome to the family, Ellen dear. I'm sorry it took me so long to welcome you and to finally get to know you. You're so pretty." He said in delight. "I'm glad we have a new Noah on board…and as cute and pretty as my dear Road and my lovely Lilith."

Ellen raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in Sherril's mood. He looks so…elegant and polite when he is with Tricia but right now he act so informal and a little weird. Ellen blushed again when Sherril compliment her look. "Thank you…I guess." She murmured. "It's nice to finally meet you too…"

"Call me Brother Sherril, little sister!" Sherril said.

"Ok…Brother Sherril…" Ellen said.

"Well, we better get some rest before the party this evening." Lilith said.

"Ah, right, forgive my rudeness." Sherril said. "Go ahead then. Get some rest. It's going to be a long night today."

Road grabbed Ellen's hands. "Come on, Ellen! We have dresses for you. Father here brought it for you when I told him that you're coming to the party." She said excitedly.

"Ah, really?" Ellen looked at Sherril. "You really don't have to…"

"Nonsense! My family deserves the best I can offer!" Sherril said.

"Come on, Ellen, Lilith! We can play dress-up!!" Road said much like a child.

Lilith smiled. "Show the way…"

Ellen hid a groan.

-----------------------------------------------------

The party has started. Sherril and his wife already made their appearance and greeted their guests. Sherril gave a speech about his recent traveling and stuff. The guests listened to him tentatively and clapped their hands when he finished his speech.

Music started as some of the guests started dancing and servants delivered food and drinks to the guests. The other guests have a chat with each other on groups depend on their interest topics all over the place.

A few gentlemen and ladies approached Ellen and Lilith. Lilith introduced her to them. Ellen felt uncomfortable around these people. These people talked to Lilith about the Earl and how they want to see him again. She felt quite relief when they finally left to talk with the other guests.

"Come on, Ellen, cheer up and smile!" Lilith said as she noticed Ellen's discomfort. "Enjoy the party! Dance with these gentlemen!"

Ellen sighed. "I'm not sure I like being here…"

Sherril approached Ellen suddenly and asked to dance with her. "Dear sister, would you grant me this dance?"

Lilith smiled at Ellen. "Go ahead."

Ellen stammered nervously, "B-but…I don't dance very well…"

Sherril smiled. "Don't worry; you're in a good hand. Shall we?" He offered Ellen his hand which gave her no choice but to comply. He led her to the dance floor immediately.

When dancing, Sherril asked Ellen about her relationship with the other Noah. Ellen answered that it was alright. Sherril noticed Ellen's discomfort and try to make her relax by telling her a few stories about the other Noah. Ellen laughed at his stories. She is beginning to enjoy the older Noah's company.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Ellen saw a few gentlemen approached Lilith and asked her hand for a dance. Lilith seductively but still managed to look graceful agreed to dance with each of them. When she dances following the music, she smiled and laughed freely. She looks so beautiful and enchanting.

Road who actually for once behaved like a charming little girl managed to dance with a young gentleman. Sherril didn't look pleased when he saw her dancing. His 'papa-antenna' is up again. He muttered something about punishing the boy who dares to approach his precious daughter.

Ellen smiled as she watched Lilith and Road. She look amused at Sherril and his 'daughter-complex'. As the song stopped, Sherril excused himself from Ellen and approached Road and her dance partner. Road pouted at her father's interference but also found it amusing about his over protectiveness.

Ellen wanted to retreat to a corner when a gentleman asked her to dance with him. Ellen wanted to refuse when she saw a commotion from a group of young ladies. Apparently they are quite excited to see Tyki as he entered the ball room especially when Tyki flashed the young ladies a charming smile.

Two ladies, one older and the other younger, approached Tyki. They spoke for awhile. The older lady seemed to ask Tyki to dance with her daughter. Tyki, who behaved as the perfect gentleman, agreed and took the young lady to the dance floor.

The gentleman repeated his question to Ellen when he saw she look so distracted. Ellen absentmindedly agreed to dance however in the middle of the dance she said that she didn't feel so well. He led her to exit the ball room and into a rest room.

Ellen seated on a cushion. "Really, I'm alright… You should go back and enjoy the party…"

"Are you sure? Do you need some medicine? I know the owner of the Mansion, M. Camelot. I could ask him to…"

"There is no need. Thank you for your attention. If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone, please."

"As you wish…"

Ellen watched the gentleman left the room. Ellen sighed. She put a hand on her forehead as if trying to measure her own body temperature. She stood up and fetches a glass of water and drinks it. She felt much better now but instead of returning to the ball room, she went out to the balcony and takes a walk in the garden.

The night is quite chilly but Ellen doesn't care. From the garden, she could still hear the faint music from the ball room. She sighed as she looked up to the sky above and saw the moonlight.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice sounded suddenly.

Ellen was startled as she saw a young drunken gentleman in the garden.

The drunken gentleman let out a wicked grin. "What is a lovely girl such as you doing here all alone?"

Ellen stared at the man before her. "I'm just looking for some fresh air…"

"Well, what a coincidence, so am I…" He sauntered toward you with a few faltering steps. "So, this is the first time I ever saw you. I've never seen you on the other parties before. Is this your first ball?"

Ellen felt uncomfortable around this man. "Quite right…"

He seemed to notice her discomfort and laugh. "How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Marquis Edgar Claybourn. It's nice to meet you, Lady…"

"Ellen Cullen." Ellen automatically said. "I saw you before. You were dancing with my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Lilith."

"Ah, so Lady Lilith is your cousin huh? Which make you another nice of Earl Danverpierce, correct?"

It took Ellen a while to remember who the hell Earl Danverpierce is. "Oh, you mean Earl Mille…I mean, yes, Earl Danverpierce is my uncle…"

"Excellent." The man seemed quite ecstatic at the fact that Ellen is a niece of Earl Danverpierce. "It is such a great pleasure to be with you, Miss Cullen." With a bold movement, he came at Ellen and put one hand on her waist and then he backed her against the nearest tree.

Ellen was surprised at his boldness and quite displease with his behavior. "I would like you to let go of me, Marquis Claybourn." She said coldly.

Marquis Claybourn chuckled. "My Lady, please don't be so cold. The night is chilly enough as it is. Shouldn't we take comfort in the warm of each other?" he whispered huskily on her ear.

"I'm not interested. Please let go of me or…"

"Or what?" He asked mockingly. His free hand reached up toward Ellen's face. "You will do fine for me."

Ellen didn't like the sound or the meaning behind those words. She is tempted to set the bastard on fire. "It will be on your best interest if you unhands me right this instant." She said coldly. A dangerous glint flashed on her eyes but the man is too busy or care to notice.

"You hear the Lady, Marquis Claybourn. You need to release her now." A new voice replied from behind them.

Ellen's eyes widened when you saw Tyki.

Marquis Claybourn trembled a little when he saw the other man. He released her immediately. "Lord Mikk…" he stammered.

Tyki regarded the young man coldly. "Go. Never come near my cousins ever again." He said threateningly.

The Marquis quickly retreat from the garden as fast as he could, leaving Ellen with Tyki in uncomfortable silence.

Tyki stared at the girl's little form. "You should be careful around men, Ellen. Being alone in a place like this is not safe. Some people would grab any chance to take advantage of situation like this." He said.

"I thought men in nobility are supposed to be gentlemen with good manner…" Ellen said rather mockingly.

Tyki lit up a cigarette and started smoking. "True, but we are still just a man. Not everyone could control their urges to…, you know…"

Ellen looked disgusted at what Tyki said. "Sound like men is more like animal." She said rather grudgingly.

Tyki chuckled at that.

"Doesn't matter. I'm perfectly capable to defend myself against him."

"I'm sure you are no damsel in distress. But you do aware if you use your power here and make a scene, the Earl would be quite displease with you, don't you? It will ruin his scenario."

Ellen sighed in exasperation. "Fine, then that man is lucky that you come when you do. Let just leave it at that. You should go back to the party. I'm sure the other ladies are looking for you everywhere." She said the last sentence a little harsh.

Tyki grinned when he noticed it. "Jealous, Ellen?"

"In your dream, Tyki." Ellen said coldly and quickly looks away when she felt her face heated up because she didn't want him to see.

Tyki laughed. "We should go back to the ball. Sherril, Road and Lilith would be looking for us soon. If Sherril knew we miss his party, we would never hear the end of it." He said.

Ellen reluctantly let Tyki led her back into the ball room.

"May I have this dance, lovely lady?" Tyki suddenly asked the girl as he bowed low and polite. Before she could answer, he grabbed her hand and twirled her around. He placed his hand on Ellen's waist and started dancing on the dance floor in time with the music.

Ellen felt dazed when she dances with Tyki. Her face was all flushed red. She didn't quite notice the envy and dagger looks some of the girls were throwing at her.

Tyki smiled charmingly at her. He chuckled when he noticed that she is blushing.

Sherril and Lilith watched as the two danced. "Well, this brings back quite a memory…" he said to the other woman without actually looking. A smile danced on his lips.

Lilith didn't say anything. She felt a little jealous at Ellen, she admitted it but she has long known that nothing permanent or serious would be in store for Tyki and her. They were both consenting adult that agreed to have some fun together and a few one night stand here and then.

When the party is over, Ellen and Lilith retreated back to their room. Ellen told Lilith about her meeting with Marquis Claybourn. Lilith look displeased with the Marquis and warned Ellen to stay far away from him.

Apparently the Marquis has been trying to court Lilith for a few months now. He wanted to court Lilith into marrying him. If he could nail Lilith to be his wife, he is sure he could get into the Earl's good book and fortune. Of course Lilith realized this and refused to be use by him. She flirted with him once in awhile but never serious with him. Now, apparently he has decided to set his sight on Ellen. Since Ellen is another niece of the Earl, he wanted to court her, except that he took it far by trying to 'rape' her into marrying him.

Realizing how disgusting the Marquis is, Ellen almost regretted that Tyki had come and stopped her from setting the bastard on fire.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fallen Angel Catholic School

A few years back, after Ellen had finished her lesson of how to be a lady from Lilith, the Earl had sent Ellen into a Catholic school to receive education. The environment on the school is secluded, safe and peaceful. It has become Ellen's comfort zone. It is a place where she could forget that she is a Noah and become a regular human surrounded by other regular humans. Ellen had two human friends, Robin and Julia. Actually the two just decided themselves that they wanted to be her friend.

Ellen's first meeting with Robin is when she was bullied by a few classmates because of the color of her hair. Ellen confronted them to stop bullying the poor girl. They bullied her because she has come from a poor family and only get to the school by her scholarship. Ever since that time, Robin tried to befriend Ellen and wouldn't stop talking until she agreed to be her friend.

"You are so awesome. One long cold look from you and the girls felt the need to get away from you!" Robin said.

"It was nothing." Ellen said absentmindedly.

"No, seriously, you are my heroine! You saved me!"

"I won't be saving you next time. You have to stop them yourself. If you didn't stand up on your own, the bullying would never stop."

"Have you ever being bullied before, Ellen-chan?" Robin asked. "How did you work courage to stand up to them?"

"Yes, I have, long time ago…" Ellen replied as she recalled her past. It wasn't quite bullying, more like violence but it is the same in some way. She did stand up to them…and kill them. "Nobody would save me but myself and I did terrible things in order to make it stop…"

Robin sweatdrop at what the girl said. She didn't really understand what she meant. She thought Ellen was trying to be cool and all mysterious and didn't push her for answer. However Robin is quite inspired by her and she decided she needs to stand up against the people who bullied her. Ellen had saved her once and it is enough. Robin wanted to change and then she could become Ellen's best friend.

Julia is quiet and shy girl whom Robin got close to and befriended with. She naturally become Ellen's friend. Julia has a weak health and almost has no friend despite coming from a rich family. It seemed because of her frail body, they felt it was such a waste of time to befriend her. They only wanted friend who could get them benefits somehow. Julia is happy to be with Ellen and Robin.

As for Ellen, she is quiet and a little cold at times. She didn't feel the need to make friends as she is there only for education. Beside she is a Noah who will destroy the world and the current humanity, why would she attach herself with weak attachment that eventually will hurt her since she has to destroy those human's life? Her lesson with Will Turner is enough proof. That boy hates her gut because she destroyed his village and claimed its people's life from the akuma's attack. Because of her somewhat cold behavior, she has no friend until Robin and Julia entered her life and breaches the wall she tried to build around her heart. Actually if Ellen wanted to, she could have the other girls as her friend for they would like to get Ellen to be their friend since Ellen came from a rich family. However like Julia, she is too quiet, somewhat shy and boring and at times can be so cold it was scary.

Ellen actually is kind and caring at heart. That's why even if she tried to be uncaring about people, she would almost always fail. She is also sensitive with people's pain and misery. That's why she can't help but to offer a helping hand on those in need like poor Alice who died because of the others' cruelty. Ellen's sadness for Alice's death prompted her to order a massacre on the very people who had hurt and kill Alice.

Of course, it was no excuse for her to commit the sin of murder. That's why Ellen always torn between her human side and her Noah side to the point that she would be crying her heart out in pain and misery. Disturbing enough, her only comfort is the realization that she will go to hell and be punished of every evil deed she made for the greater good and other thing such as her own anger which prompts her to make her own judgment on the very people who did her injustice. She felt like a monster and sometimes she hates herself. However she remained strong and try to fulfill her duty so that all those evil deeds she had made won't be in vain.

The girls become close friend and would always together somewhat on the school's surrounding. In the school's garden, Ellen would sat leaning against a tree and read her books, Robin chatted non-stop whether the girls listen or not and Julia would smile at the two as she continue knitting. Ellen likes her peace but the appearance of those two although somewhat calming and annoying at the same times, somehow complete half the puzzle on the hole Ellen's felt ever since she become a Noah.

"So did you hear about the recent killing?" Robin asked suddenly.

"K-killing?" Julia asked. "What in the name of the Lord you listen on daily basis, Robin?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Hey, it was news on newspaper. What, didn't you read newspaper?"

"Actually I don't. Father said I shouldn't concern myself with outside world and just concentrate on my education." Julia said.

"Well, you better know this for your own good. There has been a killing on girls between 14 to 19 years old in town. You two need to be careful because apparently the killer likes to operate in public and still couldn't get caught…" Robin said.

"That sounded terrible…" Julia said with a gasp of dismay.

Ellen take her eyes off the book and look contemplative at what Robin and Julia had discussed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Noah Mansion

Ellen was busy doing her homework in library when Cain and Road entered the room. Apparently Road is nagging at Cain to help her doing her homework.

"I'm the Noah of Truth." Cain said flatly. "I can't help you cheating your teacher about your homework…"

"Geez, Brother Cain, I didn't ask you to write my homework for me, just needing some assistance is all. How is that cheating?" Road said with a pout. Under her breath, she muttered, "If I want someone to do my homework for me, I would have asked Tyki or Father… There is no way Brother Cain would do my homework. Unfortunately I can't rely much on Tyki since well…he is a bit dumb and Father, well, he is mostly too busy with his work…"

"I know. I was just kidding." Cain said seriously.

Ellen and Road sweatdrop at that.

"Well then don't make a joke with serious face like that!" Road yelled.

Cain stared at Ellen and smiled faintly. "I wish you could be more like Ellen here. She didn't make such a fuss over homework." He said.

Road glared at Cain.

Ellen sighed. "I wasn't really doing well on my homework either, Brother Cain. Fortunately, a friend of mine is quite good at this and she has teaches me a little."

"Oh, you've a friend that teaches you? That's great." Cain said. "What about your friends, Road?"

Road groaned. "They are all stupid and just like to play around!"

"Hmm, I wonder who they resemble with…" Cain said teasingly.

Road pouted. "I will tell Father that you pick on me, Brother Cain!!"

Cain laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Road. Let's get started on your homework, shall we?"

Road plopped down on a chair in front of Ellen and started to open her books.

Cain took a seat beside Road and started to help out with what Road didn't understand. A while later, he noticed that Ellen is kind of daydreaming and that her homework lays forgotten on the table. "Is something on your mind, Ellen?" he asked finally.

Ellen startled from her thoughts. "W-what?"

"You were busy with your own thoughts for a while now. Do you need help with your homework?" Cain asked.

Ellen stared at Cain. "The truth is I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" Road asked as she torn her eyes off her book and stopped writing.

"Well, there has been a serial murder around the town on my school…" Ellen replied.

Cain and Road raised their eyebrow at that.

"It seemed the murderer targeted young girls. Two of his victims came from my school." Ellen said softly.

"And that bother you because…?" Road asked.

"I don't know. I just felt…threatened… I don't know how to explain but I think I felt like that…" Ellen said. "Is that weird?"

"Are you afraid that you will get killed or something?" Road asked and gasped. "Do you think it could be an Exorcist?"

"No, Road, the girls killed were all humans." You replied. "So, no, it couldn't be an exorcist."

"So why do you…?" Road look confused.

"I don't know…" You said with a sigh.

Cain looks thoughtful. "Do you like the school?"

"What?" Ellen look confused at Cain's question. "I guess, yeah…"

"Hmm, you probably felt threatened because the murderer took his action around your comfort zone." Cain said.

"Comfort zone?" Road asked.

"It's a place where one would feel the most safe and peaceful…" Cain explained.

Road gazed at Ellen. "What, don't you feel peaceful here in the Mansion around us?"

"Of course I like it here, Road. But that place provided me some kind of relief. I don't know why though." Ellen said. It was a lie. She knew exactly why she felt relief in the school. It is because she can pretend to be a normal human and didn't have to kill others.

Road realized what Ellen felt and look a little disgusted.

Cain understands Ellen's feeling. He, too, has his own comfort zone.

Most of the Noah has, except Road, Jasdebi and Skin. For Road and Jasdebi, school is for fun. Skin would rather isolated himself in his room and stuff himself with candies and only goes out when there is a gathering and a mission. Tyki has his human friends as his comfort zone. Lilith has her circle of friends in her society life as a young Lady of rich family as hers. Sherril has his work as Minister (which mostly quite helpful for the Earl) and his lovely wife as his. Lulubell likes to be a cat and be on the Earl's lap, being praised for her hard work as hers.

TBC

_A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you and enjoy it!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning: This chapter might contain a somewhat mature scene…or not… _

Chapter Seven

Fallen Angel Catholic School

Soon there will be a special occasion in this all-girl school. Students were all talking about it; in class, in garden, in cafeteria, in corridor, even in restroom. The special occasion mentioned is of a masquerade ball party which will be held every six months. What special of this party? Students from Heavenly Peace Catholic School, which is an all-boy school, will attend this party. So the secluded female and male may meet, talk and dance all night long. The female students were all excited about what kind of dresses, accessories and shoes they should wear.

Ellen, as usual, with her friends, the somewhat outcast group, sat on a secluded area of the school garden. Ellen is reading books like usual, Julia is knitting some craft while Robin is busy babbling and eating snack.

Robin narrowed her eyes as she look at a bunch of passing girls who are busy chatting about their party gown. "Look at them… It is like the end of the world is coming. It is just a stupid party. What's with the reactions?"

Julia smiled. "Well, the party will allows us the chance to find and get acquainted with new friends…"

"You mean, hunting boyfriend, don't you?" Robin said sarcastically. "What do you think, Ellen-chan?"

Ellen shrugged her shoulder, not bothering to look up from her book. "Whatever. I'm not coming…"

"You don't?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, why should we attend a stupid party like that anyway?" Robin said.

"It's not that. I just don't like to be around too much people. I've enough of parties…" Ellen admitted as she tore her eyes off the book and sighed. She was reminded of Sherril and Lilith who forced her to attended parties these last few weeks.

"Eh? When did you attending parties before?" Robin asked.

"Friends of family like to host such parties. It was requirement for me to attend." Ellen said simply.

"How come you've never invited us?" Robin asked.

"It's a boring party. You will not like it anyway." Ellen said and continue reading her book.

Julia sighed. "I would like to attend social party like that." She said dreamingly. "Because of my weak body, I can't attend party too long or not at all. My parents thought I would bring them shame if I faint in front of their guest. I wish I could be as healthy as my other sisters. It sounded fun whenever they spoke of the parties they attended…"

Both Ellen and Robin stared at Julia.

"Well, I guess this time we could come to the ball, if you wish, Julia-chan…" Robin replied quietly.

Julia's eyes widened. "Really? But you two never want to come to this monthly party before…"

"Well, there is first time for everything…" Robin said with a grin. "Right, Ellen-chan?"

Ellen sighed. "I guess we could." As the girls started to chat about their plan, Ellen muttered quietly, unheard by the other two, "Beside how annoying this party can get compare to those other parties?"

Julia smiled. "That's great. I wonder what kind of dress we should wear."

Robin groaned. "You're kidding me! Do I have to wear dress?"

"Well," Julia blinked innocently. "It is a party."

"School uniform dress is as bad as it is…" Robin muttered and groaned. "Really, why are girls naturally required wearing dresses anyway? It's so unfair!"

"Aw, it couldn't have been that bad, Robin…" Julia said.

"Well, I don't have dress, that's for certain…" Robin said and crosses her arms on her chest.

"I can lend you a dress if you want…" Julia said. "And, oh, we could do your hair in this style that my sister once…"

"No, no, no! Leave my hair as it is!" Robin look horrified. "Julia, you sounded like that other girls!"

"Well, I'm a girl, you know?" Julia grinned teasingly. "And so are you…"

"Ugh!"

Ellen watched the two with a small smile.

"How about you, Ellen-chan?" Julia suddenly turned to look at her.

Ellen blinked and quickly regained her composure. "I will be fine."

-----------------------------------------------------

Noah Mansion

"A masquerade party?" Road asked. "I thought you hated parties…"

"I'm doing it as a favor for a friend of mine…" Ellen said without looking up at the other girl. She was busy doing her homework.

"So what will you masquerade as?" Road asked.

"I have no idea." Ellen said.

Road sweatdrop then suddenly look thoughtful. She grinned. "I have just the right costume for you."

Ellen looked up and sweatdrop at the absolutely suspicious grin of the other Noah.

A while later…

"Really? An angel? Really?" Ellen asked as she looks at Road's reflection on the mirror in front of her. Ellen was forced to wear a beautiful and simple white dress with a halo crown and fake medium-sized wings on her back.

"What's wrong with being an angel?" Road asked innocently.

"Well, because…it's ironic! I mean, an angel? I'm hardly anything but an angel." Ellen replied.

"…which is why it is fine. It just a masquerade. People tend to masquerade into something they are not, kind of like when it's Halloween." Road said. "Beside if you think about it, we're sort of an angel of God. We're here to do His bidding." She said with a shrug.

"I guess so, maybe… How did you come to get this costume anyway? It's so…white. I thought you are all about gothic and black…" Ellen asked.

Road grinned quite evilly.

Ellen shuddered. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know anymore…"

-----------------------------------------------------

Fallen Angel Catholic School

The day of the party finally arrived. The huge hall of the school is being used for the ball party. Students and teachers from both school has arrived and started to get acquainted. Turned out Julia is masqueraded as Cleopatra while Robin is masqueraded as Pocahontas. Ellen decided to settle with the angel costume for she is too lazy to deal with other costume; beside she didn't plan to stick around for long.

_A/N: I know Julia's and Robin's masquerade may be a bit lame but I have no idea what sort of masquerade they should have so let's stick with it. Robin is kind of a boyish girl, that's why I guess I choose Pocahontas. It might not be relevant, pardon me!_

There is an announcement of special guest. It was Sherril Camelot. Almost all of the guests know of Sherril's reputation and title as Minister and rich gentleman. He was welcomed with cheer and praise. Many female students and female teachers were smitten instantly by Sherril's charm.

Ellen was surprised when she saw Sherril. The said Noah is currently talking with both Headmaster and Headmistress of the school. Apparently he was invited for he helped with both school's fund. It is said that he used to attend Heavenly Peace School when he was a boy and his good wife, Lady Tricia, used to attend Fallen Angel School when she was a girl. Lady Tricia herself unable to attend the party for her weak health. Sherril came for her part too.

Imagine everyone's surprise, when Sherril suddenly approach Ellen, one of the outcast, to dance with him. Many of the other female students, especially those who dislikes Ellen and her group, were upset and envied her. The headmistress and a few teacher are wondering Ellen's connection to the Minister.

Ellen felt unease with the attention brought on by Sherril on her. She wishes Sherril hadn't approach her at all. The girls get even more hysterical when Sherril kisses her hand in gentleman manner.

Sherril smiled, noticing her discomfort. "How do you like this school?"

"It is fine. I didn't know that Brother Sherril will attend the school party. I thought you are busy with other parties and with your Minister's duty…" Ellen said quietly.

Sherril chuckled. "Well, this _is_ one of my duty…"

Once the dance is over, Sherril moved on to entertain the other ladies. A few other girls instantly all over Ellen, asking about the dance, their conversation and if they had connection. Ellen managed to evade their 'attack'. She decided to distance herself from the others. She look around for Julia and Robin. She saw Julia was shyly dancing with a boy while Robin was talking with a boy who seems to have similar interest with Biology. She smiled, glad at least her friends has a good time.

Ellen decided to go to a restroom. However when she was there, she was cornered with a few girls who hated her guts. The girls spray her dress with red paint then left while laughing cruelly. Ellen takes a look at herself. Her cheek and strain of her hair was smeared with a few tint of red paint but her dress took the worse of the spray. Now she looks like a bloodied angel.

Instantly she has a flashback of when she became a Noah, when she massacred those people. At the time, she has blood all over her. Ellen flinched a little. She chuckled bitterly. "I guess now the costume suits me better…" she muttered.

Ellen decided to go home but she met her friend on the school's corridor. They were looking for her. Robin and Julia were surprised to see Ellen's condition. She looks like she has blood all over.

"Oh My God, Ellen, are you alright?" Robin asked.

Julia looks pale.

"It's alright. This is just red paint. It was Marianne's doing." Ellen said calmly, without a hint of anger.

"What?" Robin, on the other hand, looks pissed at that. "How dare she do this to you!"

Julia breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks God! For a while there, I thought you have been attacked by the Ripper." She said.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream could be heard from school garden which instantly attract the other party attendees, including Ellen. There, on one of the secluded area of the garden, a corpse of a female student lay there in pool of blood. She was stabbed to death.

The girls started screaming and crying. The scene caused a lot of commotion. The adults started to murmur and speculate about the Ripper, the murderer that likes to kill young girls, who is still not captured by the police, to be the one responsible for this tragic incident.

Soon the police was called to handle the crisis. The entire guests were being interviewed to see if anyone sees someone suspicious.

Sherril look surprised to see the state Ellen in. He demanded to know what happen to her and who did it to her. Ellen didn't want to make a fuss of it but Robin beat her to it. She hotly explained to Sherril the fiend who did it to Ellen. Julia didn't say anything but she brought Ellen a coat to cover her dress.

Ellen begged Sherril to drop it but the man refused, saying that the young lady who did this to other lady need to be reprimanded and punished so that in the future she won't repeat the bad manner. To Ellen's horror, Sherril came to the Headmistress and discreetly, thankfully, pointed her to give lesson to the lady in question.

After the interrogation, Sherril offered to walk Ellen and her friends' to their house using his carriage. Robin decided to spend the night in Julia's Manor. She didn't want Sherril to see her poor house. Ellen bid goodnight to her two friends. Finally she was alone with Sherril.

"I wish you hadn't done that." Ellen said.

"What? Reported about the bad-mannered Lady to the Headmistress? It is necessary so that she can correct her manner." Sherril said.

Ellen sighed.

"About the murder, I think you should move out of that school. It is not safe anymore." Sherril said in concern.

"You know I would be fine. The Ripper won't be able to harm me." Ellen said.

"I know…but still…"

"It's fine, Brother. I will take care of it…"

"Young Lady, I hope you didn't plan to capture the Ripper all by yourself?!" Sherril reprimanded in a protective tone.

Ellen looks toward the window of the carriage absentmindedly. "Something needs to be done about it…"

"Leave it to the police then."

"Well, the police haven't done a good job on it."

Sherril sighed at Ellen's obvious stubbornness.

-----------------------------------------------------

The society is in the state of panic. The increased death of young girls worried them. The school is almost closed down because the murder that takes place in school's ground. But thanks to Sherril's interference, who only did it for Ellen, the school may still be running. However the recent accident caused the students to be mostly home-schooled. Most parents even go as far to keep their daughter in home so they could be safe from the Ripper.

When Robin almost fall victim to the Ripper, Ellen was enraged and hunted the Ripper herself. She found him and caught him. Later, the Ripper was instituted in mental hospital. He was found insane and unable to talk anymore. Ellen had used one of her Noah power. She, who is the Noah of "Pain", had gathered all the pain the Ripper had caused on his victims and put it all together in his mind. The pain was so great it shattered his mind and drove him insane. The police was confused with the Ripper's state when they found him. It was like he was frightened to death.

Ellen smiled coldly as she watched on a hill toward the mental hospital the Ripper was in. The man in question was screaming miserably non-stop and had to be restrained. No medicine or sedative work to calm the man. No one messes with what the Noah considered theirs or precious to them. She was glad that Robin came out with the smallest injuries. If she had been dead, well, let's just say the Ripper should be thankful that Robin is alright; otherwise the punishment would have been worst. Although to some people, the current state of the Ripper is worst of the worst.

"Isn't better if you just kill him and put him out of misery?" Tyki had asked teasingly as he appeared suddenly a few feet away from her.

Ellen turned to regard Tyki. "What are you doing here, Tyki?"

Tyki was smoking his cigarette. "I heard about your handiwork…" he said. "Your power and Road's power are kind of scary…"

Ellen blinked. "You're scare of my power…"

"I don't particularly like mind power…" Tyki said with a shrug.

Ellen almost rolled her eyes. "I thought you're the master of mind games…"

"I could get inside their head and makes them tick or to get them to do what I want but you and Road…" Tyki clucked his tongue. "Well, let's just say you two took mind games a bit more far than me…"

Ellen stared at Tyki then turned to look at the Ripper then stared at the other Noah again. "Am I wrong to do this?" she suddenly asked sadly.

Tyki felt a little guilty of making her questioning herself. "Never mind what I say… I'm sure that man deserves it. I know you would never do harm to those who doesn't deserve it…" he said.

This only made Ellen saddened even more. She bit her lips. "I'm not that good… I…" She felt speechless.

Tyki sighed. He walked toward Ellen and ruffled her hair until it messes.

Ellen blinked and looked up at Tyki in question.

"You will be fine…" Tyki said simply then he removed his hand and turned away.

Ellen stared at his departure and slowly smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------

Noah Mansion

_DREAM_

_He walked toward her and put a hand around her waist and drew her closer. She looked at him with pure love and her lips curved into a sweet smile. He smiled back and put a finger to brush her tender lips. She closed her eyes as he did this. _

_He __caressed her hair gently as he pulled her into a sweet innocent kiss. They broke apart as they stared at each other. He pulled her into a more intimate and passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring the inside. She moaned invitingly._

_His hand on her waist moved to open the back of her dress, letting the dress fall to the floor, leaving her with her undergarments. She put her hands around his neck and moaned his name sweetly. The Noah of Pleasure groaned appreciatively at the sound of her voice. __He took off his ties and opening the buttons on his shirt. __He pulled her up and she straddled his waist. They went toward the bed where they could make love more comfortably._

_She stared at him in the eyes as they both lay on the bed. He smiled charmingly at her as he strokes her hair, cheek and lips once again. He whispered her name and bent down to kiss her neck. She started to moan as he sucked her neck and moaned his name again._

_He stopped sucking her neck and look at her. He whispered sweet words on her ears. She put her hands and caresses his back and his hair. The Noah of Pain called out his name again. They got lost in each other eyes. Golden eyes against golden eyes. He brought one of her hand and kisses her palm and the tip of her fingers._

"_My pleasure is yours. Your pain is mine." _

_END OF DREAM_

Ellen gasped awake in her bed. Sweat covered her face. She blinked and stared the surrounding before her. She was alone, thankfully, on her bed. It was just a dream, a very weird and disturbing dream.

Ellen was confused with the dream she had. Why was she dreaming of making love with Tyki? It is so wrong. Some says that dream represents the desire we have. Could it be that she really desire Tyki so badly?

The Noah shook her head in denial. She does not desire Tyki. That man is with her other sister Lilith. That man doesn't have feeling for her. He is just toying with her. There is no way that man would desire her. She tried to convince herself of that.

She sighed and climbed off the bed. She went to the bathroom and washes her face. She shook her head again as if to clear her mind. She took a look at herself in the mirror and sighed. She couldn't sleep anymore and decided to take a walk for some fresh air.

She went to the garden and got lost in her own thought. It became so cold she decided to go back on her room. However as luck would have it, she meet the very person that she really want to avoid. Suddenly someone hugged her from behind. A warm breath that reeks of alcohol attacked her sense. "Hi, Ellen~~!" Tyki grinned sheepishly.

"T-Tyki? W-what are…?"

Tyki releases his hold on her.

Ellen turned around to look at the other man. "Are you drunk?"

"Yes…" he said and staggered toward her.

"Ah!" She yelped when his weight is on her. She tried to steady both of them. "T-Tyki!"

Tyki moaned and wrapped his arms around the younger girl causing her to lose her balance and they both fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"T-Tyki, g-get off of me!" Ellen yelled rather panicky. He is too close to her for her comfort. She felt heat on her face and realized she was blushing so badly.

Instead of getting up, the man seemed comfortable to be on top of her. "Not so loud please, I have a headache…"

She struggled trying to push the man away. "Get off!" She started to get annoyed.

He restrained both of her wrists to the side. "Ellen…" he said drunkenly. "I want you…"

Ellen's eyes widened. "You…You… Get off!" she yelled and struggled again in futile.

Tyki stared at her with such sad eyes which stopped her resistance. "Why are you so cold to me?" he asked.

The girl was completely enthralled by his sad eyes she didn't resist when he bent down and kisses her but she didn't respond either.

The man released her wrist and broke the kiss. He used his hands to prop up himself a bit so that he could take a good look at her. "Why won't you open up to me?" he asked. He bent down again to kiss her. "Let me in, Ellen. Let me pleasure you. Let me ease your pain."

Ellen's eyes widened at the somewhat similar words with those of her dream.

The man kisses her gently, softly. The girl hesitatingly kisses him back as she closes her eyes. Soon the kiss becomes more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned his name longingly.

Tyki broke the kiss suddenly and collapsed on top of her, unmoving. Ellen blinked in confusion and realized he had fallen asleep. She pushes him a bit and getting up. Her face flushed at the realization of what she had done…what she had almost done. She stared at the sleeping man and sighed. Her knees pulled up to her chest as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

Ellen tried to get Tyki to stand up when Cain appeared.

"Ellen? What…?" Cain saw Tyki on the floor and quickly takeover of getting a hold on Tyki and steadies him enough. He saw Ellen's flushed face and sighed. "How can you get so drunk like this?" he said annoyed.

"Sherril…and friends…closes…deal…celebration…" Tyki said.

Cain sighed. "Ellen, go back to bed. I will handle him."

Ellen nodded, still flushing and quickly left.

"You can quit the charade now…" Cain said suddenly in calm manner.

"Can't fool you, huh?" come the replies of the very much sober Tyki as he entangle himself out of the other Noah's hold.

Cain rolled his eyes. "You and your mind games…"

Tyki grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief. "At least I know how she feels about me now…"

_A/N: Ok, maybe this is a bad scene. Perhaps I will change it later. Right now this idea seems stuck in my head. Please bear with me. I know this is not a perfect story but I still hope people enjoy reading this._

The next morning, Tyki noticed that Ellen kept blushing every time they 'accidentally' look at or touch each other. He found it to be amusing to the point he decided to tease her again and again. Eventually Ellen snapped at Tyki and quickly left the room. Cain only rolled his eyes at Tyki's scheme.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ellen was assigned with another mission to retrieve Innocence. She was distracted with what happened with Tyki. She was embarrassed and annoyed at the other Noah. She shook her head and tried to focus on her mission. This time, the Innocence is located in a village. It seemed the Innocence didn't have a host. It should be easy to retrieve it however a particular Exorcist gets in her way and to her surprise, the Exorcist know of her name.

"Ellen Cullen…" The Exorcist said with unmistakable disgust in his voice.

The Noah tiled her head. "Who…?"

"Don't recognize me?" The Exorcist asked as he slowly took off the hood that covers his face and body. "I'm one of the people whose life you have messed…" he said bitterly.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "You…"

"My name is Will Turner, an Exorcist." Will said coldly. "It has been a while, has it not?"

Ellen looked speechless. "You? An Exorcist?"

"Yes." Will smirked. "Who would have thought that we would meet again, right, demon?"

The girl flinched at the word 'demon'.

"You haven't aged all these years…while I have grown up… It is my vow to take revenge on the demon that destroyed my life and my village…" Will noted.

"Destroyed…your life…?"

"That day, after you left, the demon, Akuma…" Will chuckled bitterly. "They come back and annihilated the rest of the survivors. My parents and my sister died. I would have been dead too if an Exorcist had not come and rescued me…"

"But…"

"You order the Akuma to leave us be, right? Guess what? They didn't." He laughed mirthlessly. "What do you expect? They are mindless demons!"

Ellen's eyes clouded in pain and guilty.

Will's eyes turned cold. "Prepare yourself, demon. Now, I'm your opponent!" With that, he activated his Innocence and started to attack the Noah boldly.

The Noah making no moves to dodge the coming blow as if she is lost in shock however she shifted to the side at the last moment. The Exorcist's strike missed her by inches. Will growled and viciously attacked her. Ellen dodged each attacks effortlessly and still didn't make a move to attack him back which annoy the Exorcist greatly.

"Damn it, fight me, bitch!" Will yelled.

Somehow Ellen couldn't bring herself to attack the man before her. She still looks at him as that little boy who always looked at her in adoration and later in pure hate. She was so distracted that Will managed to wound her arms.

Blood covered her arm, staining the white shirt she wore. She didn't look in pain but she actually did, after all she was cut with Innocence. But she had no intention to die here so she fought him. She injured him a little and retreated with the Innocence she originally has to retrieve, much to Will's frustration.

-----------------------------------------------------

Noah Mansion

"Ellen!" Road shrieked in worry when she saw Ellen's blooded clothing. "You're wounded! What happened? Who did this to you?" she asked in fury.

"It was nothing." Ellen replied absentmindedly. She quickly pushed the Innocence she retrieved on the other Noah's hand as if it could bit her. "Please give it to the Earl." She said and tried to leave the room, despite Road's protest.

On her way out, however, Ellen bumps into Tyki. The man noted her troubled look and is about to ask when he noticed the blood on her arm. "Your arm…"

Ellen look dazed. "I'm fine."

Tyki's worry look turned into fury. "You were cut with Innocence. Which Exorcist did this to you?" He demanded.

Ellen was snapped out of her trance. She suddenly felt protective of Will. She knew if Road or Tyki found out about Will, they would surely make him pay. She didn't want to hurt Will more than she already is. "I'm fine!" she snapped. "Stop making a fuss about it and leave me alone!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

Tyki looked taken a back at her outburst. He stared at her departure with a frown.

Road stepped out of the room and stood beside Tyki. Her face looks contemplating.

TBC


End file.
